A Night To Remember For Eternity
by kristy267
Summary: Was anyone truly meant to survive that night the Titanic went down? When Marissa thinks all hope is lost for her love, her unborn child and herself, she's saved by a gorgeous pale women. Could there be hope for Marissa after all?
1. The Unsinkable Ship

Summary: **Marissa though her dispute with Alex, her boyfriend there was just  
another small scrap, something that would be over in the morning. But as the  
deafening scraping noise rings out amongst the halls on the Titanic, followed  
by shouts, crys, and chaos on the unsinkable ship. When Marissa thinks all hope is lost for her love, her unborn child and herself, she's saved by a gorgeous, pale man and women.**

**A/N: This is my first crossover story. Twilight want come in for a while but will be in the story.**

* * *

"Alexander! Alexander were are you?!" I screamed running like a mad women though the sinking ship.

I knew I should be running to a life boat but I just couldn't leave my Alexander. Yes just ten minutes ago we were almost at the point of breaking up but I knew that I loved him and he loved me. There was no denying the passion, care and love we had for one another.

"Marissa!" I heard someone yelled from behind me.

I stopped and turned but didn't see Alex who I was wanting to see more then the person I did see, my brother. "Dylan what is it? I have to find Alex." I told him my feet itching to move.

"The boat is sinking and your worried about Alex? We have to go, now! Before all the life boats are gone." Dylan grabbed my hand and started pulling me towards the front of the boat. Can't he see I need to find Alex?

I tried to pull away but was no match for my strong muscular brother. If this wasn't such a serious time I'd probably be calling him **'The Mutant Brother.'** I called him that when we were little because he was always so much bigger then me.

"Dylan please! I must find him!" I yelled pulling my body as much as I could the opposite way Dylan was pulling.

"Stop it Marissa!" Dylan order but I didn't obey.

Did he seriously think I was just going to do what he said? I never did what Dylan told me too. Way start now? Suddenly Dylan stopped and jerked me right to his face.

"Look, Alexander is already on a boat. He's safe. Now lets worry about you and that baby your carrying." Alexander was safe? Dylan knew about the baby?

Dylan started walking again and this time I walked with him. Well we weren't really walking more like jogging. We couldn't run with all the people running around trying to get to a safe place. Good luck finding a safe place people. This ship is called **'The UNSINKABLE Ship'** but I don't see that name fitting now.

"When did you find out about the baby?" I asked. I had just found out I was pregnant three weeks ago and told Alex not even forty-five minutes ago.

"I heard you and Alex fighting. I heard bits and pieces and put things together." **Eavesdropper!** We were right at a life boat getting filled with women and children.

"Go on. Be careful and raise that baby good. I love you." Dylan said hugging me. I knew this was the last time I would ever see my loving brother.

"I will. I love you too." I whispered.

As we pulled away from our hug and man that worked on the boat grabbed my arm and jerked me in to the boat. **Jerk!** We're trying to say goodbye and your pulling me in to a boat. Talk about rude! I gave Dylan one last smile as the boat started going going down. he smiled back but it didn't touch his eyes. I took my eyes off Dylan and started looking around at the other life boats. I gasped when I noticed not a single boat had men on it. Dylan said he was safe! **That liar! **I looked back up and Dylan was gone. Maybe I had just missed him. I looked at the life boats again but didn't find him.

Something inside me told me to look at the Titanic. Yeah look back at the **UNSINKABLE** ship that was now floating with water. When I did my heart dropped. Alexander was walking though the crowd of people, he looked so lost.

"Alexander! Alex!" I shouted his name over and over.

I hadn't even realized I was standing until the other women in the boat pulled me back down in to my seat. Get your hands off me! Can't you see I'm a little busy? He hadn't heard me. "Child you must calm down. Your putting the baby in danger by getting so worked up." Well **jeez** she knew too! Were Alexander and I really that loud when we fault? I hardly heard the young women's voice. I was to busy thinking about jumping from the boat. My eyes never left Alex as he walked though the crowd. Dylan lied to me so I'd get on a life boat. Now Alexander was still on the Titanic probably going to die. **_Die._** I hated thinking about Alex being died.

"What's your name?" The young women asked me.

I opened my mouth to answer but my words turned to an earsplitting scream. The Titanic, the supposed _unsinkable_ship, broke in half with a deafening sound. Now that's what I call unsinkable!

* * *

**A/N: Review and tell me what you think. Is it horrible, or good? Did you hate it or love it? Should I write more or not?**


	2. Why bother?

**A/N: Chapter Two! Enjoy and review please!**

* * *

The young women couldn't hold me back from jumping in the water, not my greatest idea might I add. The water was FREEZING! The only reason I jumped was to find Alexander. I watched Alex fall from the boat as it split. I lost sight of him once he hit the water.

"Alexander!" I called but I could barely hear myself, and I knew he couldn't hear me.

I was swimming away from the life boat, again not a good idea. The coldness of the water was making it hard to swim. Who could live long when the water was that cold? I wouldn't be surprised if I was dead in the next few minutes. As I swam I saw bodies. I kept hoping they would move but they never did. Searching for Alexander was like a lost cause, it was stupid to get so close to someone and then have them taken from you. Love was just wasteful! What was the point in falling in love? Love is just one more reason to hate life. Love just caused problem and problem. If it wasn't fights it was death. Sure there might be a time or two when love makes you happy but love is more painful then anything! That was one reason once so ever to fall in love. Right then I promised to myself that I would never get that close to anyone again.

Well all depending on whether or not I made it though tonight. How would I go on without Alexander? We had been together for as long as I can remember. Alex was always there for me when I needed him. Now what would I do? Just be alone I guess. Yes I would be alone. Just me and my child. No one else. I needed no one else. I really didn't need the baby either. I would grow to love (there's that word again!) the baby and one day probably have him/her die. Once again I wander what was the point? Love was just wasteful I say, wasteful! It was just nothing but a waste of good energy and time. Why bother?

"Child! What are you thinking? You must come back to the boat. You're going to freeze to death." The young women's voice said coming from behind me.

Was she insane? Why would she risk her life for me? I felt someone touch my shoulder and screamed. I could scream as many times as I wanted to but it wouldn't have been heard of the thousands of other screams. I looked around and all I saw were dying or already dead people.

"Come on!" The women ordered, tugging at me.

I thought she was going to take me back to the life boat but we started swimming to the left instead of back.

"Ma'am where are we going?" I asked though chattering teeth.

"Somewhere safe for you and that baby." Was her answer. _Safe?_ We're in the middle of the ocean, and our unsinkable boat just sank to the bottom of said ocean.

This woman must be crazy if she thought we could live to find even a semi-save place. Before long it was as if the woman was dragging me more than pulling me. Where was she going anyway? The water just kept getting colder and colder the longer we swam, the screams were starting die down, though. That scared me. I had the dreadful feeling I was going to die. Then that means the baby would die too. I couldn't let that happen, I couldn't let my unborn baby die because of my not so smart decisions.

"...we can't change her. She's with child." I heard a man's voice say.

Who was he? Change me? Into what?

"I understand but in this condition there's no way she can live." They were talking about me.

So I was dying, and they wanted to change me. I wanted to ask what they were talking about but couldn't. The darkness took over me before I could. I woke up several times to people talking. Each time it sounded like someone new. And each time the darkness would take over before I could ask any questions. And man did I have questions. One day I woke up and my eyes actually opened. I was laying a bed in some place that looked like someone's home. I tried to sit up but was too weak. I could see a fireplace across from me, a chair next to the fireplace, paintings here and there on the walls but nothing else. No one was there. Alexander. His name just popped in my head. I was crying before I could stop the tears. I know I had to lie in that bed crying for more than an hour. I was stronger then this! There was no need in crying over him. Alex was gone, I had to accept that. I brought my hand up to wipe my tears.

Where were the people that lived here? And what happened to that woman? I moved my arms up and sat myself up on my elbows. Man, sitting up was hard. I could see the small kitchen and the front door. I had to get out of bed. I wasn't the type to sit around or in this case lay around. Moving slowly and carefully I pushed myself from the bed. I shivered when my bare feet touched the cold wooden floor. When I stood up my body suddenly felt like bricks. I forced myself to stand though. I wanted something to drink but wasn't sure I could make it to the kitchen. If you can stand then you can walk, I told myself. I took a few steps then stopped. My stomach felt weird. The baby!

I looked down so fast it made my head spin. I touched my stomach lightly then ran my hand over it a few times. The baby was still alive, I could feel it. The baby hadn't grown enough for me to feel it kicking or anything but I could feel it in my heart that the baby was still alive. Wait, on the boat I wasn't this big. Why did my stomach look bigger then it did? I was just... what, almost month pregnant? How was I showing this much already? What day is it? Questions ran though my mind so fast they all became one big question instead of many. It just made my head hurt. I knew I should go lie back down and rest but I didn't want to. I wanted answers, but who would I get them from if no one was here? I sat down with a sigh at the kitchen table wondering who lived here.

"Ma'am, you shouldn't be out of bed." I heard a small voice say behind me.

When I turned around, I saw a young boy about the age of eleven. He had emerald green eyes and bronze hair.

"Why shouldn't I?" I wondered.

The boy moved inside making sure to close the door behind him.

"Mother says you're sick. And if you're out of bed it could harm the baby."

"Oh, well where is your mother?"

"Her and Father have gone to town. They will be back shortly." The boy told me as he made me a cup of tea.

"What's your name?" He asked as he handed the cup to me.

"Marissa. And what is yours?"

"Edward Masen."

* * *

**A/N: Edward at age eleven, how cute he must have been...! Review please! (Even if you didn't like it, review anyway!) **


	3. Aw, pink and blue blankets!

**a.n: This chapter is mostly a filler. Hope you like it! REVIEW PLEASE!**

"What's your name?" He asked as he handed the cup to me.

"Marissa. And what is yours?"

"Edward Masen," I blinked once, then again. Had I heard his last name before?

"Do you feel alright, ma'am?" he asked, tilting his head slightly on an angle.

I wasn't quite sure if I felt alright, but I forced a faint smile onto my face anyway. "I'm fine. Um...who are your parents?" I asked.

Edward smiled. "Elizabeth and Edward Masen." A voice that wasn't Edwards answered.

I turned in my chair and looked at the door. A woman who looked like Edward smiled at me just like her son had, and a man with the same color hair as little Edward's closed the door, then turned to face me. He was smiling too, it seemed they were all a very happy bunch.

"We'd like to know who you are." The male commented walking over to Edward.

"I'm Marissa. So are you Edward's parents?"

The women started to laugh but stopped when she saw my confused face. "I'm sorry. It's just I don't hear very many people call him Edward, it's always Eddie. Yes, we're his parents, have been for eleven years."

I knew I was going to like this woman, Elizabeth. She had a smile that was welcoming and a good sense of humor, it seemed. Edward's father, Edward Sr. looked nice like Elizabeth.

Edward Sr., Elizabeth, and I talked for a few hours about nothing really important. Until Eddie went to bed. That was when I felt the time was right to bring up the important things.

"So...how did I get here?" I asked, trying to said casual.

Elizabeth looked at me confused. "Don't you know?"

"No. Should I?"

"Well...we were hoping you would. We found you outside in the woods, unconscious. Edward and I decided to let you stay with us; seeing how you're with child and so young." How had I ended up in the woods?

"What's the last thing you remember?" Edward wondered.

I thought back and realized the last thing I remember was Alexander. My mind started to slip back to the ship. To his death.

"Marissa? Are you alright?" Elizabeth's voice brought me back to the time I was in now, away from the horror.

"I'm fine. Let's see...the last thing I remember is...the ship sinking. Swimming with the women...and then I woke up here." I left out Alex purposely. Both Edward and Elizabeth's eyes grew.

"You were on a sinking ship?" Elizabeth gasped.

I nodded. "The Titanic, to be more specific." Their mouths dropped clear to the floor.

Elizabeth laughed a nervous laugh. "Marissa...I think your mistaken. There's no way you made it from the Titanic, here. It's too far. And besides just about everyone on that ship...died." By the end of the sentence, her voice was more serious then it was when she began talking.

"Yes...I know. I had...family, on the ship with me." My eyes filled with tears but I blinked them away. "I don't know how, but...I made it here, where ever here is, from the Titanic. A woman helped me..." My voice trailed off as I tried to remember what had happened. But the more I thought the more my head hurt. Edward and Elizabeth exchanged looks.

Then Elizabeth stood up from the table. "Well, it's late. We can talk more tomorrow. Why don't you go get some sleep?"

I nodded, they didn't believe me. I could tell by the look on their faces. Elizabeth helped me to the bed I had woken up in.

"Sleep well." She told me, as her and Edward went into their bedroom.

"You too." I said right before the door closed.

The baby was due in a month. It was hard to believe that much time as passed. It seems like just yesterday I was meeting Elizabeth, Edward, and Eddie. Alexander...now he was a different story. I missed him so much it made my chest hurt. It seemed like an eternity since I saw him. I try not to think about him but that was a lost cause. I couldn't go one minute with out seeing his face in my mind.

"Are you awake?" Eddie's voice was a whisper. I opened my eyes and smiled. He was standing right over me, smiling.

"Now I am."

He jumped back. "Good! Breakfast is ready. I'll help you to the table." Eddie seemed quiet excited this morning, I had barely stood up before he was pulling me to the table.

"See, told you she was up." He told his parents when we entered the kitchen.

Elizabeth smiled. "Eddie has something for you."

"Oh so that's why your so excited." Eddie nodded.

Once I was seated, Eddie was pretty much jumping for joy. "Can I give it her now?" He asked his father.

Edward nodded. Eddie ran off in to his room, when he came out he had something behind his back.

"I wrote it for you." Eddie told me as he handed me a pieces of paper. I looked it over and realized it was sheet music.

"You write music?" He was only eleven!

Eddie nodded. "I like to play the piano. Do you like it?"

"Of course I do! You'll have to play it for me sometime." I gave him a hug.

"I also have something for you." Elizabeth spoke up. More? I looked over at her and saw she was holding two blankets. One blue and the other pink.

"Since we don't know what you're having, I made two."

"Oh Elizabeth, you shouldn't have." I said as I took the blankets, they were so soft.

"Oh non-sense, it was nothing. Here, you should eat something." Eddie took the blankets, while Elizabeth placed a plate in front of me.

The day went by pretty quickly. When night came that's when things slowed down. I was lying in bed trying to go to sleep. That didn't look like it was going to happen anytime soon. The baby kept kicking. Suddenly my breathing got faster, and I was in pain. I didn't know what to do. Everyone was asleep, I didn't want to wake them. But...what if something was wrong with the baby? Or maybe it's time...could it be? No, not yet. I wasn't ready. It couldn't be time already. I could deny it all I wanted but deep down I knew the truth. The baby was coming, and soon.

**a.n: So sorry, this took so long! This story is harder to write then I thought. This chapter was made possible thanks to angel2882. You guys should go check out her stories, there great! She's the one who's helping me write this story and the one who encouraged me to write. A large thanks go's to her! Thanks Mel!**


	4. Red Eyes

**a.n: Hope you like!**

Labor was a small price to pay for my child. With eyes like Alexander's, a deep blue with just a hint of brown. Brown curls and the sweetest smile anyone could have.

"Can I see the baby now?" I heard Eddie whisper, when Elizabeth walked out of the room.

Edward and Elizabeth had helped me in to their bedroom so that it would be more private when I was having the baby. I smiled, looking down at my sweet child's face.

Elizabeth poked her head back in to the room. "Can Eddie come and see the baby?"

I nodded. Eddie walked slowly in to the room, looking excited. "What's her name?" He wondered smiling brightly.

"Kathrine Renee." I told him as he stared lovingly at my baby girl.

"That's a pretty name." Eddie studied the baby then looked up at me confused. "She has...blue eyes but you have green."

I sighed. She had Alexander's eyes, his smile also. "Her father had blue eyes."

"Where is her father? I've never heard you talk about him..." Eddie looked a little nervous now.

This was most diffidently not something I wanted to talk about. I'm trying to keep Alex from my mind not have him brought up. Eddie seemed to pick up on this. For someone so young he was quite smart. He knew how to read people.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up."

I gave him a smile. "It's alright."

**_Four Years Later_**

Time passed quickly. It was like one minute I was holding Kathrine in my arms then the next she was walking. I would blink and she was already running. Eddie was growing up himself. He wasn't that cute little boy I use to know, he was almost a man. Kathrine and I became part of the Masen family. Family. I loved the sound of that. Family was something I lost but now I had a new loving family. That loving family dream ended all to soon.

"Mommy? I think there's something outside." Kathrine's sweet voice whispered late one night.

"Kathy, there's nothing out there. Just the wind." I told her rolling over in the bed we shared.

"No it's not." She said pulling the covers over her head.

I paused and listened. Kathy was right, something was outside. I could hear leaves being stepped on. Probably just some animal. I sighed and got out of bed.

"Where are you going?" Kathy wondered poking her head out just a bit.

"To look outside."

"No! It'll hurt you."

"Shh! You'll wake the others."

"But...but..."

I gave her a hug. "I'll be right back."

"Be careful." She whispered as I closed the bedroom door behind me.

I walked quietly though the house careful not to make any noise that might wake anyone else. I grabbed my coat from the rack next to the door and slid on my shoes. The cold night air sent a shiver down my spine. I walked around the house a few times but saw or heard nothing. I was just about to head back in when I felt as if someone was watching me. I looked in to the woods but saw no sign of anyone. I turned back to the front door and screamed. There was a tall, dark haired man standing in front of me. But that's not why I screamed, it was because of his eyes. They were...red!

"Don't be scared." He told me with a smile. Don't be scared? A man is standing in front of me with red eyes and I'm not suppose to be scared. What planet was with guy from?

**a.n: Review!**


	5. A new Marissa

**a.n.: Hope you enjoy it!**

"Who are you?" I asked.

He smiled again. "My name is unimportant, what is important is that I feed."

"Feed? Look we don't give food to strangers." He laughed, a deep musical laugh.

How could anyone have a laugh and a voice like that. It sounded like, an angel specking.

"I don't eat human food." Did he just say human food?

"Then what do you eat, dog food?" The words slipped out before I could stop them. Instead of being mad as I thought he would be, he laughed again.

"No my dear, I feed on blood." Blood?!

Before I could react to this the man had me in his arms. A covered my mouth with one hand and held me still with the other. He leaned my head back and sunk his teeth in to my neck. Instantly it was as if my body had been set on fire. I wanted to scream thinking it would stop the burning but I couldn't, his hand stopped me from doing that. My head began to spin with fear, and pain. What was happening to me? Why did I feel this way? Those were the last things I remembered before being fully consumed by the fire in me.

"Just a little longer now." Someone was saying. "Your three days will be up tomorrow." I wished the person would keep talking. If I could hear the magical voice then the pain would stop for a few seconds, well die down just a little.

"Open your eyes." I heard someone whisper.

I took in a sharp breath when I realized the white hot fire that was just burning in me, had gone away. Nothing burned but my throat. I did as the voice said and opened my eyes. I froze in the bed I was laying in. Everything was so...different. Things were clear, so clear I could see the dust clouds floating in the air.

"Great isn't it?" I turned to the direction of the voice. A pale familiar looking man sat next to the bed I was in.

"What...what..." I couldn't get past the word what, I was to surprised.

My voice...sounded like..wind chimes!

"What's happened to me?" I finally managed to get out.

He smiled. "Vampire."

"Excuse me?"

"Say it with me. Vampire." He said the word vampire slowly.

"Vampire?" What in the world was a vampire?

He nodded. "Vampire."

"What's a vampire?" I asked, I hadn't heard the word until now.

The man who was still nameless to me started to explain about vampire's. They were fascinating! Run super fast...had great strength...drank blood...drank blood. I couldn't get past those last two words.

"What kind of sane person would drink blood?!" I protested but he just kept on talking.

"Vampire's can also live forever." He stopped talking so I figured he was done or waiting for me to comment again.

"Forever?"

"Yes. We can only die one way." I waited but he said no more.

"Aren't you even going to tell me what that way is?" I pushed.

He shook his head. "No not now." He stood up. "Now we must feed."

Feed...there's that word. The one I was scared of.

"Do we have too?" I really hated the idea of drinking from a poor helpless human.

He nodded and started for the door. I only hesitated a moment before following him. I couldn't let him get away, he was the only one who knew what was going on with me.

"Are you going to tell me your name or make me guess?" I wondered as we walked though some woods. I had no idea where he was leading me but I could smell something delicious. What was it?

My guide shrugged. "You can guess if you want."

I sighed and studied him carefully. He had on a tight black shirt that made him look extra pale and a faded pair of jeans. His hair was messy and dark. I didn't look at his eyes, I already knew them.

"Mark?"

"Way off."

"Okay...what about..." I looked at him so closely this time I almost counted the hairs on his head.

"Dean?" I suggested thinking I'd be way off again.

He stopped and stared at me, shocked. "How did you know that?"

"I was right?" Lucky I guess.

"Yeah." Dean gave me a weird look before he started walking again. "What's yours?"

I smiled, his turn to guess. "I had to guess so you do too."

Dean glanced sideways at me. "Just tell me."

Something told me to not play games. "Marissa." I answered quickly.

"Alright Marissa, do as I do." The words left Dean's mouth and he was gone. My mouth feel open. How did he that fast? I decided to try it, he did say "do as I do."

Tress rushed by as I ran over the uneven ground with no problem. I even caught up with Dean in no time. When we reached what looked like a town, he stopped running. I did the same. I copied every move he made. Dean lead me to a nice looking home. To my surprise I could smell the people inside. That must be what I had been smelling before. People.

I was taken back when Dean just opened the front door and walked in the house.

"Who are you?" A small boy asked from a table set with food.

Dean put on a sweet smile while I wrinkled my nose from the bad smell of the food. "We just came for a snack."

Before the cute little red haired boy could say anything Dean was next to him. My breath hiked up when he bit in to the young child's neck. After a moment he pulled away, a grin on his pale face.

"Here," He held the boy out to me, " you can have him."

I would have though me bring me, I would have said no. But...the smell was to strong. His blood was just screaming at me to drink it. I rushed over and sunk my teeth in to his flesh. The moment the thick red liquid was in my mouth, something happened to me. I felt something I had never felt before. I don't even know what the feeling was but it was amazing! Every ounce of my body was enjoying this. No wonder vampires drank from humans, it was the best feeling anyone could ever have! I drank and drank until the boy was empty of blood. When I finally pulled my teeth from his neck, I looked up to see Dean smiling at me.

"So?" He wondered.

I smiled back. "I think I'm going to enjoy this vampire stuff."

Dean nodded. "I thought you would."

As we were leaving I noticed something new, there were two other people in the house. or at least there were. Now all was left of this family of three were bodies. Shockingly that didn't bother me at all. I was a new person, now. I was a vampire.

When we returned to Dean's home in the forest I smelled something new. It smelled kind of like a dog might. And it smelled just as bad as the human food did!

"Do you smell that?" I asked Dean.

He stopped and then he muttered some profound words, I didn't use.

"What is it?"

Dean looked at me with an angry look.

"Wolves." He sneered.

"What's so wrong with wolves?"

Dean sighed heavily and shook his head. "They...kill our kind."

**a.n.: Review please!**


	6. You can't see her

_**a.n: Good news for you guys, I'm not leaving until next week! So that means more chapters!**_

_**Previously:**_

_"Do you smell that?" I asked Dean. _

_He stopped and then he muttered some profound words, I didn't use. _

_"What is it?" _

_Dean looked at me with an angry look. _

_"Wolves." He sneered. _

_"What's so wrong with wolves?" _

_Dean sighed heavily and shook his head. "They...kill our kind." _

"Kill? I thought you said we could live forever!" I shouted at him.

Dean glared at me. "There's no need to yell."

No need to yell? We were going to die! Of course it's a time to yell!

"What are we going to do?" I asked my voice lower, I didn't like his eyes looking at me like that.

"You ask to many questions." Dean muttered.

This time I glared at him. "Of course I ask questions! I'm knew to all this. Would you rather me keep my mouth shut and get killed?"

"No I just wish you wouldn't talk so much."

"Fine." I said crossing my arms over my chest and sitting down on the bed. If he wanted me to talk less then I was. I wouldn't talk at all.

**One Hour Later**

"I think there gone." Dean said turning to me. I didn't say a word or even look at him. "Aw, don't be mad. I was just worried about the Wolves. Say something please?"

I shook my head.

"Come on! Just a little something!" Dean pleaded with me.

I sat perfectly still and stared at the door.

"Would it help if I said I was sorry?" He wondered, taking a seat next to me on the bed. I glanced at him but kept quite.

"I'm sorry. I love the sound of your voice. I don't want you to stop talking." Dean took my chin in his hand and turned my face to him. "Please say something."

He didn't give me the chance to speck much after that. His lips were connected with mine before I could have even utter a word. When he kissed me, pictures of Alexander came to my mind. I was hesitate only for a moment then kissed him back, while pushing Alex from my mind. I was sure it was for good this time. I was done with Alexander. He was dead, I needed to move on. I was a new person now, I had to leave my human life behind.

When I pulled away from the kiss it wasn't because I really wanted to but it was because I thought of something. Kathrine. What about my daughter? I couldn't just forget about her like I planned to forget about Alex.

"What is it?" Dean asked studding my face.

"Kathrine." My voice sounded weak with worry.

"Kathrine? Who's that?"

"My daughter!" I said jumping up from the bed. I had to see her, to see if she was okay.

Dean grabbed my arm when I started for the door. "Where do you think your going?"

"To see her."

"You can't."

"Why not?" Who did he think he was telling me I couldn't see my own daughter.

"Hello, vampire! If you get anywhere near her, you'll lose control."

I pulled away from Dean. "So, then I'll lose control. What's the worse that could happen?"

"You could kill her!"

I looked at him in disbelief. "I could kill her?"

Dean nodded. "No. I wouldn't kill my own child."

"You would for blood. When your a newborn...you'd do anything for blood." His voice showed no emotion.

I shook my head. "No, your wrong. I want kill her."

Dean took me by the shoulders and looked me right in the eyes. "Listen to me, you can not go near her. For any reason at all. I can tell you love her. If you truly love her then you will stay away."

He was right. Dean knew more about this vampire stuff then I did, so I believed what he said.

I nodded. "Okay, I'll stay away from her."

My heart ached for Kathy but I didn't want to kill her. I wasn't going to be the one to kill her. As hard as it would be I knew I couldn't see Kathrine again. It broke my heart.

I felt as if I should be crying but no tears came. This was another thing about being a vampire, you couldn't cry. So I settled for sobbing. Dean wrapped his arms around me lovingly and sweetly. I sobbed in to his chest, as he hugged me tightly. His hands ran though my hair.

"Every things going to work out." Dean whispered in to my ear.

"No it's not." I answered. Maybe this vampire stuff wasn't going to be as great as I thought.

**_a.n: Review Please!_**


	7. This wasn't good

**a.n: Enjoy!**

Dean taught me all about vampires. He taught me how to feed with out getting caught, what places to stay away from to keep from getting in the sunlight, and how to fight. I didn't understand why we never went out in the sunlight, it wasn't like it was going to burn us alive. Dean and I spent our days in the house talking while our nights were filled with fighting lessons.

"So what am I learning today, oh great master?" I said in a teasing tone on my fourth night of being a vampire.

Dean smiled, showing his perfect white teeth. He was one of those people that when they smiled it just made you want to smile too.

"Nothing, we're just going to have some fun."

"Excuse me? Since when do we have fun at night?" I questioned, then went on before he could answer. "Night is the time for all foolishness to be put aside, to make room for focus." I quoted him.

Dean shook his head. "Well not tonight, tonight is a night for fun. Starting with..." Dean quickly wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to the grass. When he had me on my back, he began to tickle me.

"Dean stop!" I said through laughs.

I tried my hardest to get away from him but it was hopeless. Then I thought about something Dean had told me.

"You're a newborn, they have a lot of power but very little control." He had said, one day while we were feeding.

I smiled when I realized I was stronger then him. I moved my hands up to his chest and pushed him as hard as I could off me. I thought I was going to have a heart attack (despite the fact that my heart didn't beat any longer) when I saw Dean fly up into the air. He flew back in to the forest. I scrambled to my feet and walked slowly over to him.

"Dean?" I said timidly, worried he'd be mad.

He was laid out on the forest floor surrounded by leaves that had fallen from trees. The red shirt he wore was missing a sleeve now, showing of his muscular arm even more. I couldn't help but think about how good of a body he had. The thought almost made me smile, that was until I saw Dean's face. He didn't look to happy. I stood a few feet away not wanting to get to close.

"Dean, are you okay?" I asked, looking up and down. I didn't seem to have hurt him. But why did he look mad?

Dean slowly stood up. He looked at me with that glare I hated so much. "Marissa, come here." Dean said motioning for me to come to him.

I took my time walking that small space between us. When I was right in front of Dean, his face softened.

"You look like I'm going to eat you!" He laughed, his musical laugh.

I relax and laughed with him. "So your not mad?"

"Mad? Why would I be mad? I was hoping you'd do that!"

"You were hoping I would throw you off of me?" Why would he be hoping for that?

Dean nodded and moved his pale muscular arms around my waist. He kissed me lightly on the lips. "Just to see how much control you had over your strength." He whispered.

"Which isn't much." I said.

We stood there staring at each other for what could have been hours. Being vampires we could stand in one spot with out moving for weeks, if we wanted. Every now and again our lips would meet but not for long. Like we were teasing each other by not holding the kisses for longer.

Finally after so long I laid my head on his chest. Dean's fingers began playing with my dirty-blonde curls. Kathy had gotten her eyes from her father but her hair from me. Thinking about Kathy made my heart long for her. I missed my little girl with her dancing, lively green eyes, that reminded me so much of her father. I couldn't understand, I knew I had feelings for Dean but yet I couldn't get Alexander out of my head. I wanted to move on and be with Dean. Not miss Alexander and wish he were here. I needed to forget him, realize that he's dead and get over him. Sadly it was easier said then done.

"It'll be light soon. We should go in." Dean said after who knows how long of silence.

He started to move but I put my arms around his neck. "Please can we just stay out here?"

I wanted to see the sun, it was something I hadn't seen in days and I missed it.

Dean didn't seem to like the idea though. "No it's better if we go in. Maybe some other time."

What was it with Dean and the sun? It was like he was scared of it or something.

I sighed. "Okay then." I dropped my arms from his neck and turned away.

"Come on don't be that way."

"What way?" Dean was beside me now on our walk to the house.

"This way, mad."

I stopped and turned to him. "I'm not mad... just disappointed." I was kinda mad. But what was the point in telling him that?

"Disappointed? Why?" Dean knew what I was going to say, I could tell by the look in his eyes. I think the only reason he asked was to keep from having to answer me.

"I want to see the sun. I want to see my child. I'm disappointed in this life." Where did that come from? I hadn't started to say that but it's what came out. Dean hadn't expected that either.

"You're disappointed in your life, because of me."

"What? No I—."

He cut me off. "I'm the one who made your life this way. I was selfish so I took your life away so I wouldn't have to be lonely."

"You didn't take my life away." What was he talking about?

"You weren't even mine to take!" He yelled, taking me off guard.

"Dean, calm down. What is it you're talking about?"

Dean ran his hands though his dark hair. He looked at me with an apologetic look in his eyes. "I'm sorry. I you took when he plainly asked me just to find you, to make sure you were safe. But I couldn't stop myself, I smelled your blood and it was all over. I've fallen in love with you, Marissa. And I can see you... have feelings for me but you love him. Not me." Who was this him he kept talking about?

My mind was so confused right now. "Dean, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Alexander! I'm talking about Alexander!" Dean shouted, throwing his hands up in the air.

This just made me even more confused then before. "H-How do you k-k-know A-Alexander?" My voice shook with.... fear? Worry? Something more then that? I didn't even know.

Dean sighed. "I was supposed to find you. Make sure you were safe then go tell Alex. I hadn't known what I was getting in to when I told him I'd do that." Dean took a step to me and ran a hand across my cheek, lightly. "I didn't know you were so... beautiful."

Things were starting to make since. "Wait, so you're telling me Alex... is alive?" Oh God, say yes.

Dean's nod caused me to feel the most relief I had ever had. I let out a little excited squeal. "He's alive! Oh my God... Alex is alive!" I called out to nothing, happily. Dean looked as sad as I was excited.

"So where is he?' I asked practically jumping up and down in place.

"I'm not telling you." That brought me down.

"What do you mean, your not going to tell me?"

"I love you, Marissa. I'm not going to tell you where Alex is so you can go off and be with him." I couldn't believe this. I found out Alex is alive and then I can't even find out where he's at.

"Dean, look, you said it yourself, I don't love you. Yes, I admit I have feelings for you but not like I do for Alex. I love him!"

"Like I love you!" Dean tried to kiss me put I moved away.

"No. I can't be with you. I belong with Alex."

"You belong with me, not him! I changed you!"

"You weren't even supposed to change me!" We were both growing angry.

"I couldn't help it!"

Before saying anymore I took a deep breath to calm myself. "Dean please, I'm in love with Alexander, not you. Just tell me where he's at."

Dean shook his head. "No."

I let out a frustrated scream. I was about to ask again but stopped myself. This was hopeless. Dean wasn't going to tell me anything. I was just wasting my time trying to get him to tell me.

"If you won't tell me, then I'll just go find him myself." I turned to my left and started walking. I had no clue where I was heading but I didn't care. I'd find Alexander one way or another.

"You can't find him. You have the slightest clue where he is." Dean said walking behind me.

"I don't care."

"Do you even know where you're going?"

"No but—whoa." I stopped and Dean ran in to the back of me.

"Whoa? Why are you—oh." Dean saw them too.

All I saw were two but they were a big two. One was a russet color and the other a chocolate brown. Never had I seen animals this large and not be bears. But something about them told me they were surely not bears. There scent told me what they were. It was the same scent I had smelled four days ago. The bear looking things weren't bears at all, they were wolves. And they were only a few yards from Dean and I.

Oh no, this wasn't good.

**a.n: Review Please!**


	8. Bloodlust isn't a good thing

**a.n: Hope you like it. Probably my last chapter for a while. I should be leaving here soon with in the next day or so. Sorry if there's any mistakes, my beta (angel2882) is on a three day trip and should be back soon. Please point any mistakes you see. Thanks! And enjoy!**

"Now what?" I whispered to Dean, looking at the large animals.

"We're going to run for it. If we're lucky we can get away without them noticing us." He told me, taking my hand. Two minutes ago I would have jerked my hand away from him but now, I welcomed it. "On three." He paused and looked me, with worry. I gave his hand a squeeze.

"One..." _Oh God, what if they see us? _

"Two..." _This is such a bad idea! _

"Three." _Run!_

We took off running back towards the house. We didn't stop when we got to it, just kept running. We ran as fast as we could, praying the whole time they hadn't seen us. To bad we weren't that lucky. After just a short time running we heard other footsteps. Animal footsteps. I didn't want to die! Not yet! Dean got me in to this mess, he should be able to get me out.

"Okay now what do we do Mr. Smarty?" I asked, receiving a glare from Dean.

"How am I suppose to know?" I had upset him, good.

"Your the one who's been a vampire for a longer time then me. I thought you knew about this kind of stuff!"

"I've only come encounter with one werewolf!"

"Great help that does us now!" He should know what to do!

"Oh be quite and run!" He yelled, speeding up.

This was so not how I had thought being a vampire would be like. I thought I was going to live forever, not die after being a vampire for just a few days! Why did I have to die because Dean couldn't control himself? I didn't ask to be chased by werewolf's! This was all his fault and I was mixed up in it!

"But Eddie, I want my mommy!" I heard a little girl yell somewhere near. Her voice...it sounded so familiar. Eddie..I knew an Eddie.

"I know you do but she's not here right now. Kathy come on, come back in." That was Edward! And he was talking to Kathrine. My Kathrine! Dean must have heard them too because he started pulling me away from where the voices were coming.

I jerk my hand out of his grasp. "I have to see her!"

"No! You can't!"

I stopped running. "Dean, I'm going to see my daughter. You can try and stop me but there is nothing that you can do to keep me from seeing her. We are going to die anyway! Can't I just see her, one last time before my death?" Dean had stopped running when I did. From the look on his face, he didn't like the idea.

Finally after a moment he sighed. "Just for a minute."

I smiled and we ran off towards the Masen house. As we got closer the smells got sweeter and sweeter. Only to different blood types in the house. Kathy and Eddie's. Edward and Elizabeth weren't near.

"Sure you can control yourself around her?" Dean questioned as the home came in to view.

No, I have a feeling this is going to end badly. "Positive."

When we got to the house we stopped running. Dean looked like he was about to go on in with me.

I shook my head. "No you stay out here. I want to see her alone."

"No."

"Yes." I didn't have time to stand here and argue with him. Before he could say anything else I was inside the house.

"Mommy!" My little angel called running to me.

"Marissa!" Eddie exclaimed, surprised.

I wrapped my arms around my sweet daughter and gave her a gentle hug. I was trying to be gentle so that I didn't hurt her. I could see the blood under her flesh, but paid it no attention. As long as I didn't smell it, I'd be fine. And Dean had told me vampires didn't have to breath so things were going to go great.

"Where were you?" Kathy asked her arms around my neck. I picked her up and turned to Eddie. I gave him a smile.

"Well I can't tell you that, sweetheart."

Eddie looked at me confused. Our eyes meet. I watched as Eddie's breath caught in his throat. I turned away quickly then set Kathy down.

"Would you go in the other room for a moment, darling? Eddie and I need to talk." I hated having her away from me but I had to somewhat explain to Eddie.

Kathrine got me a quick kiss then slowly walked to our bedroom. Once the door was closed Eddie exploded.

"What's with your eyes! There red! Where have you been? And why are you so pale?" He was whispering so Kathy couldn't hear.

I made sure not to look at him. I didn't like to look at Dean's red eyes and I'm sure Eddie didn't want to look at mine. "I've changed...in to...something."

"Oh that explains a lot!"

"I can't tell you, it's not safe for you to know." I stopped there only because of one reason, I was out of air. Now what? I hesitated then breathed in deeply. My throat burst in to white hot flames. I was trying to stand still and not attack Eddie, but it was hard.

"Is there anything you can tell me?" Eddie asked.

I couldn't take it, I had to get out of that house. The smells were just to sweet. "I have to go." I said quickly then turned to the door.

Eddie ran over and got in front of it. "Your not going anywhere."

I glared at him. "You don't understand, you need to move."

Eddie stood his ground. I was at the point where I was about to throw him across the room, something stopped me. A voice that lead to the sweetest smelling blood, better then Eddie's.

"Mommy? Why are you leaving again?" That did it. I whirled around and smiled at my child.

"Mommy's not leaving." I didn't even know where I got the strength to slowly walk to her. Her smile broke my heart but didn't stop me. "Come here." I held my arms out to her.

Once she was in my arms I lost all self control I thought I had. My teeth went right for her neck. I could already taste her hot blood running down my throat, killing the flames. My sharp teeth glazed her flesh. _Just a few more seconds_ I told myself.

"Time to go!" I heard someone yell as they tried to take me away from Kathrine. I fought them with everything I had. I wanted her blood, wanted it so bad. I realized the person was Dean.

"Just one little taste! Please!" I asked pulling away from Dean's hold on me. I jumped on Kathy sending us both to the ground.

That's when I saw her face, her scared little face. There were tears running down her face, coming from her wide blue eyes. Suddenly my bloodlust was a thing of the past. All I cared about was Kathrine and keeping her safe. This time when Dean pulled me from Kathrine, I let him. I put up no fight. As Dean took me out the door I saw Eddie go to Kathrine. With Eddie she was safe. She was safe from me.

"What were you thinking?!" Dean yelled.

I didn't answer him. I kept seeing her face in my head. What was I thinking? I had almost killed my daughter! And for what? Her blood. How low is that?! What kind of mother am I?

**a.n: Review Please!**


	9. Wonder if Spoons is near Forks

**a.n: Hey guys! Guess what? I'm not leaving for like another two weeks, at this rate I'm never going to get to York but whatever. Give thanks to my good friend angel2882 for this chapter! You all should go check out her stories, there awesome! She help a good bit with this chapter so...**

**Oh just a little side note here, this chapter jumps WAY ahead and doesn't start where the last one ended. Hope you like it! Don't forget to Review! Now, enjoy!**

* * *

"Forks?" I asked as we passed the welcoming sign.

"Wonder if Spoon's is nearby." Dean laughed slowing the convertible down. Stupid humans didn't like fast drivers.

"Smell that?" Dean asked after a moment as we drove down a road just outside of the quite town.

I inhaled deeply. "Vampires." Saying the word made me laugh.

Dean looked at me confused. "What?"

I smiled. "Vampire. Say it with me, vampire." I answered mocking him from over more than a decade ago.

"You're the one who was so clueless as to what vampires were." Dean said taking my hand in his.

"So are we going to visit them or not?" I asked changing the subject. I didn't like to talk about the past, the past contained a whole lot I missed. I was all about the future.

"Why not?" Dean said with a shrug, "it could be interesting."

Within a few minutes we were going up a long driveway. How did these people find their houses? It was like an island lost in the middle of the ocean! I Guess the vampire in them helped but what about the humans? Didn't they have any human visitors? Something occurred to me then. What if they drank from humans and not animals? Dean and I had changed to animals after I almost killed Kathrine. The guilt was overwhelming if I even thought about hurting another human.

Kathrine. I hadn't thought about her in so long. I wonder how her life turned out… and when she died. I quickly pushed that thought from my mind, though. That's just the reason I didn't think about her. If I thought about her then I'd have to think of her death. I didn't want to do that.

When we pulled up to the house there were four people sitting on the porch, as if they had been waiting on us.

"This place is pretty big for four vamps." Dean muttered turning the car off and pulling the key out of the ignition.

"I like big houses." I said with a smile. Dean just rolled his eyes and got out of the car.

"Hello!" A short girl with spiky black hair greeted us. She had a huge smile on her pale face. I looked at her eyes and smiled back. She was an animal drinker like Dean and me, good. "I'm Alice Cullen, nice to meet you Marissa." How did she know my name? Before I had the chance to ask Alice was hugging me. She was very friendly. When she released me from the embrace she turned to Dean. "Dean, right? You and Jasper are going to get along great!" She said gesturing to a semi-tall guy with blonde hair. He smiled at me but said nothing.

"I'm Emmett and this is my wife Rose." A very large vampire said from behind Alice. I gave him a smile even though he scared the living daylights out of me. Next to him was a blonde haired girl. She was gorgeous, and naturally being a vampire made her look even better. She didn't smile like the others, not so friendly I see.

"Edward and Bella are inside. You should met them too." Alice told me happily.

I glanced at Dean to see if he was thinking the same thing I was. He was. "Edward?" Dean said confused.

Alice's smile got bigger and she nodded. "Yes Edward. And Bella, come on." Before another word could be said Alice was pulling me inside. I grabbed Dean's hand so he could be with me. This was going to take some getting used to, Alice's happiness.

The inside of the house told me these vampires had money. Yes, Dean and I could afford a convertible but never could we have a house like the Cullen's. Alice led us in to the living room where two other people were seated on the couch. A girl with medium length brown hair and a boy with bronze hair. Not many people had that color hair...

"This is Bella and this is Edward." Alice informed me. Bella smiled sweetly. While Edward just stared at me, like he was in shock. I stood there waiting for him to say something he didn't. Maybe he was mad at me...maybe he hated me. Only he knew and apparently he wasn't going to talk to me. After just a few minutes, I couldn't take his silence anymore.

"Um... I think it's time we left." I said trying to sound casual.

Alice frowned. "I thought you were going to stay?"

"No, no we um... have somewhere we need to be. Right Dean?" I was searching for words but came up short.

Dean nodded. "Yeah... um... we do. Nice meeting you all." We turned for the door.

"Are you sure?" Alice sounded so sad that we were leaving.

"Yes, but um... thanks for the offer. Bye." I closed the door behind me. I dropped Dean's hand and walked quickly towards the car.

"That went... well." Dean muttered.

"Ha!" I rolled my eyes.

"Come on, don't be so upset."

I stopped and turned to him. "Don't be upset? That poor boy hates me!" I exclaimed.

Dean shook his head. "No he doesn't. He has no reason too."

"No reason to? I almost killed him and my own daughter. Eddie loved Kathy just like a sister. He should hate me."

"But I don't." I whirled around and saw Eddie leaning against mine and Dean's car. He had that crooked little smile I use to love so much on his face.

"Told you." Dean said from behind me.

"You don't hate me?" I asked, totally shocked.

Eddie shook his head. "No. I know now that you were just having a bloodlust control problem." He laughed a little at that.

"You've grown." I said smiling now.

"Yeah that happens."

"When did you... I mean... how did you...?" Hopefully he knew what I meant.

"I got Spanish Influenza at 17, a vampire doctor changed me." Eddie looked down now. "Mom and Dad died though."

"Aw, Eddie... I'm so sorry." Elizabeth and Edward were dead...but yet Eddie was right in front of me. It's so confusing, life and death. Never know who it's going to be taken and who it's not.

"Then you never know who's going to come back." Eddie looked up and finished my thought. Wait... he finished my thought! I knew he could read people but... not that good! Eddie laughed. "Sorry I forget to tell you. I read minds." Now that was a surprise.

"You read minds?" Dean asked just as surprised as me.

"Yep and my daughter can—."

I cut him off. "Daughter?!" I exclaimed, causing Eddie to laugh again.

"Yes, Renesmee, or Nessie for short. She should be back soon, she's with Jacob."

"Jacob? She's old enough to date?" Eddie was far too young to have daughter, much less one who was dating!

"No, nowhere near old enough to date."

"Then who's this Jacob person?" I couldn't be any more lost.

"Jacob is a family friend. Him and his pack live over in La Push. Jacob imprinted on Nessie." Eddie tired to explain. Pack...pack of...? I could think of anything. "Pack of wolves."

"Wolves?!" Dean and I both yelled.

"You called?" A tall tan man asked as he came up the driveway holding a young girl that looked just like Eddie. The only thing differences between them was her eyes, chocolate brown.

"Hi!" The girl who I guessed was Nessie said smiling at Dean and I.

**a.n: Review please!**


	10. Who's Kathrine?

**a.n: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. Enjoy!**

**MPOV (Marissa's point of view)**

Once we had meet Nessie and Jacob, Eddie invited Dean and I back inside so we could talk more. Eddie tried to explain how Nessie had come about but it was more confusing then he thought.

"See Bella and I got married when she was still a human. We were on our honeymoon and..." He seemed to get nervous. "Well you know um...we... um..." Eddie couldn't quite get it out.

"Come on Edward, tell her what you did." Emmett pushed laughing.

Eddie shot him a glare. "Well...we conceived Renesemee ."

Emmett groaned. "I hate it when he puts in that way!"

I laughed at how disappointed Emmett sounded. "So let me get this straight. Bella got pregnant with Nessie when she was still a human? Causing her to be half vampire and half human?"

Eddie nodded. "She can cry, sleep and even eat human food. But she seems to prefer blood."

I smiled seeing how peaceful Renesemee looked in her father's arms. It made me think of Kathy. I couldn't help but wonder if Kathy would have been like her father. Clearly Nessie was just a girl image of Eddie. But...would Kathy have been like that? Was she like that? Thinking about my daughter caused my smile to disappear.

"I suppose you want to know about her." Eddie said as he handed Nessie to Bella.

I knew he meant Kathrine. "No. I don't want to know anything about Kathrine."

"You don't want to know about her? Nothing at all?" Eddie's face showed confusion.

"Not a single thing." My voice suddenly held no emotion. I've noticed it got that way whenever Kathy was brought up. Even when Dean and I would say a thing or two about her, my voice would lose all emotion.

"Who's Kathrine?" Renesemee asked, her eyes sparkling with wonder.

"Kathrine...was my daughter." I answered, feeling like my heart was being ripped out.

"I know a Kathrine. She lives in La Push. Doesn't she Jake?" Nessie told me as she flashed a smile to the werewolf.

"Yeah, she does. But Ness, it couldn't be the same Kathrine. Marissa's daughter probably died years ago." Died years ago...the words hurt so much to hear. "The only way she could be alive was if she was a vampire. And if she was a vampire then she wouldn't be living in La Push." Jacob chuckled at the thought of a vampire living on a werewolf reservation.

"Oh." Ness sighed. "But I'm going to live in La Push and I'm half-vampire." Nessie told Jacob knowingly.

"Time for bed!" Eddie announced before Nessie could say anymore. I sensed he didn't like the idea of his daughter being soul mates with a werewolf.

Within a few minutes Eddie, Bella and Renesemee were gone. They said they lived in some cottage nearby. Why live in a cottage when you have this huge place?

"So, Marissa...how long have you and Dean been together?" Esme asked sitting down on the couch next to me.

"Since Eddie was...16." I answered. Gosh...had it really been that long?

"You call him Eddie. Why?"

I smiled, thinking about how cute Eddie was when he was younger. "I lived with Eddie when his parents were alive." It felt strange to be talking about this. "So instead of having two Edward's in the house, we just called younger Edward, Eddie. Other than Junior, or something along those lines."

Esme nodded. Alice skipped over to us, all pixie like and happy. She gave me a bright smile and looked as if she wanted to say something but didn't. I waited but she never did get around to saying whatever it was she wanted to say. So I spoke instead.

"So...your friends with werewolves? How did that come about?" It was the only thing I could think of to say. Plus it had been bugging me. What kind of vampires had werewolves for friends? The Cullens I suppose...

**APOV (Alexander's point of view)  
**  
The Cullen's. What a disgrace to vampires. Drinking from animals, ha! Never heard anything more ridicules. Now the Volturi, they were honorable. They deserved respect. That's why I was more than happy to be a part of the Volturi. Without the Volturi, there's no telling what could have happened to me. Vampire or not, I wouldn't have survived. Or worse, I could have become one of _them_. One of the animal drinkers. What a life that would have been.

"Are you prepared for your mission, Alexander?" Aro asked me.

"Of course." I said smugly. This was an honor to me, Aro had asked me to monitor the Cullens. No I didn't like the idea of being around them but I did feel honored that Aro asked me. This was an important mission, one I could not mess up. My life depended on this mission. I turned to the airport, ready to board my plane to America.

"Oh one more thing before you go. Kathrine is coming with you." That stopped me. I turned slowly back to Aro. Hoping I had heard him wrong.

"Excuse me?"

"Kathrine. She's coming with you. She's already on the plane." Aro sounded as if nothing was wrong with what he was saying.

"I don't mean to question your decisions but—."

He cut me off. "Then don't, Alexander. Go. Your plane is soon to leave." With that Aro turned and walked away from me. He left me staring after him, dumbfounded.

I couldn't go now. I just couldn't. I could not stand to be anywhere near that girl. Not with what I knew about her it...just hurt too much to be within more then five feet of Kathrine.

She was a dark little one. Always had been. She was perfect for the Volturi, though. Just not perfect for this mission. Not with me at least.

I stood there thinking about this for another couple minutes. If I didn't get on the plane, Aro would know and then have me killed. You always did what Aro said, _always_. Then again if I got on the plane...I'd have to be with her. Either way I would lose.

With what could barely be passed off as a sigh, I got on the plane. Lucky for me, Kathrine and I had different seats. Still didn't change the fact that we were going to be on this mission together. This was going to be a _long_ two months.

**a.n: REVIEW PLEASE!**


	11. I forgot

**a.n.: Enjoy! And please review!**

**MPOV (Marissa's point of view)**

"Morning all!" Jacob called stepping in to the Cullen house.

"Oh joy, the mutts here." Rose muttered from the arm chair she was sitting in.

"You know you love me, Blondie." Jacob teased with a smile. Rose just rolled her eyes and went back to watching the news.

It was uncanny how calm everyone was. There was a werewolf in there house! And these people acted like nothing was out of the ordinary.

"I thought Esme explained this to you. We're friends." Eddie told me taking a seat next to me on the couch.

"Not all of us." Rose was going to make it clear she wasn't Jacob's friend, any chance she got. Eddie and everyone else ignored her.

"She did, but...it's just so odd. I mean Dean taught me to fear werewolves, not befriend them," I informed Eddie.

I expected a reply from Eddie but got one from Jacob, the werewolf himself. "No need to fear me or my pack. We've even protected vampires quite a few times. We only kill nomads, the human killers. As long as you drink from animals, you're our friends."

I didn't really know what to say. Jacob and I hadn't exchanged three words in the two days Dean and I had been here. Now suddenly he was talking to me.

"Okay." Was all I could manage to say. Eddie laughed a little. I elbowed him in the arm.

_Not funny._

Eddie stood. "Maybe not to you but it sure is to me."

I just stuck my tongue out at him, like a five year old.

"See I'm not the only one who does it!" Alice exclaimed happily. Her happiness faded quickly as she got this blank look on her face.

Everyone stared at Alice as if they were waiting for her to say something. Both Jasper and Dean were quiet when they entered the house, coming back from a hunting trip.

Then clear out of the blue both Alice and Eddie groaned in union.

"Can't they just leave us alone?" Alice complained.

"Of course not. The only reason they keep bothering us is so they can come up with new reasons to try and kill us." Eddie sighed.

"Mind if I ask what you're talking about." I wondered.

"The Volutri." Before Alice could get anymore out Dean was talking.

"Are they coming here? Why would they be coming here? None of you told anyone we were here, did you?" He was talking fast and frantic.

"No one but the wolves know you're here." Carlisle informed Dean, giving him a confused look.

"Good, good. I mean if they find out we're here...it's all down hill from there." Dean muttered more to himself then anyone in the room.

"Dean what are you talking about?" I asked him standing. He looked at me but wouldn't meet my eyes.

"It's nothing you should worry about, dear."

"When you talk like that, it does worry me." I walked over to him. "What is it you're not telling me?" He was keeping something from me, and I didn't like that.

I expected him to come up with some lie or something but he didn't. He simply said "I'm not going to tell you." What's with that?!

I raised my eyebrows at him. "You're not going to tell me?"

"No."

I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself. No need to get angry and lose my temper. It would be rude to do that in front of the Cullens.

"Fine, I'll just ask Eddie." I turned to Edward Jr. "What is Dean not telling me?"

Eddie shook his head. "It's not my place to tell you. I'm Sorry."

Before I could blow up at Eddie like I wanted Nessie came in with Bella right behind her.

"Jake Dylan's looking for you."

Dylan...hearing that name made all thoughts of the present time disappear. My mind was suddenly taken over by memories. Flashes of my brother's face. Which lead to seeing a face I had once memorized. It was also a face I had tired hard to never see in my head again.

"Marissa?" I barely heard my name being said from someone two feet away.

**oOoOoOoOoOo FLASHBACK oOoOoOoOoOo**

_"Marissa!" I heard someone yelled from behind me._

_I stopped and turned but didn't see Alex, the one I wanted to see more then the person I did, my brother. "Dylan what is it? I have to find Alex." I told him my feet itching to move._

_"The boat is sinking and you're worried about Alex? We have to go, now! Before all the life boats are gone." Dylan grabbed my hand and started pulling me towards the front of the boat._

_I tried to pull away but was no match for my strong muscular brother._

_"Dylan please! I must find him!" I yelled pulling my body as much as I could the opposite way Dylan was._

_"Stop it Marissa!" Dylan ordered but I didn't obey._

_Suddenly Dylan stopped and jerked me right to his face._

_"Look, Alexander is already on a boat. He's safe. Now let's worry about you and that baby your carrying."_

_Dylan started walking again and this time I walked with him. Well we weren't really walking more like jogging._

_"I heard you and Alex fighting. I heard bits and pieces and put things together."_

_"Go on. Be careful and raise that baby good. I love you." Dylan said hugging me._

_"I will. I love you too." I whispered._

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo END OF FLASHBACK oOoOoOoOoOo**

"Marissa!" Someone screamed in my face. I didn't respond; I couldn't.

"Dean, don't yell at her." That was Eddie's voice but where was he? My eyes wouldn't focus on anything. I saw nothing but colors and blurry shapes.

"Are you okay?" I wanted to answer I just couldn't.

After a few minutes, I managed to get the words "Fresh air." And somehow made it to the front door.

The soft breeze felt good on my face. I closed my eyes for a moment, and breathed in deeply. When I opened my eyes, I could see fine again. Guess fresh air was a good idea.

What just happened? I couldn't be remembering anything. If I remembered Dylan then I remembered...him. Him, who I'd tried so hard to forget. But I just couldn't seem to get him to go away. I wanted to forget I ever knew him. Forget that I ever...loved him. Forget how he held me...how he kissed me...how he smelled...how warm he was...how caring...

"Marissa?" I whipped around so fast my hair hit Eddie in the face.

"Sorry." I muttered.

"It's okay, but are you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Marissa, please. I'm a mind reader, I know everything you think. Who is 'him'?" Eddie sat down on the top porch step but kept his eyes on me.

I took a seat next to him. I knew I wouldn't be able to speck his name so I thought it.

_Alexander. Kathy's father._

"It hurts when you think of him. Why?"

_He...died. On the **Titanic**. I'd be dead too if it hadn't been for Dylan. He lied to me to get me on a life boat._

"Are you sure Alexander died?"

This question sent my mind reeling again.

**oOoOoOoOo FLASHBACK oOoOoOoOo**

_"You're disappointed in your life, because of me."_

_"What? No I—."_

_He cut me off. "I'm the one who made your life this way. I was selfish so I took your life away so I wouldn't have to be lonely."_

_"You didn't take my life away."_

_"You weren't even mine to take!" He yelled, catching me off guard._

_"Dean, calm down. What is it you're talking about?"_

_Dean ran his hands though his dark hair. He looked at me with an apologetic look in his eyes. "I'm sorry. I you took when he plainly asked me just to find you, to make sure you were safe. But I couldn't stop myself, I smelled your blood and it was all over. I've fallen in love with you, Marissa. And I can see you... have feelings for me but you love him. Not me." Who was this him he kept talking about?_

_"Dean, I have no idea what you're talking about."_

_"Alexander! I'm talking about Alexander!" Dean shouted, throwing his hands up in the air._

_This just made me even more confused then before. "H-How do you k-k-know A-Alexander?" My voice shook with.... fear? Worry? Something more then that? I didn't even know._

_Dean sighed. "I was supposed to find you. Make sure you were safe then go tell Alex. I hadn't known what I was getting in to when I told him I'd do that." Dean took a step to me and ran a hand across my cheek, lightly. "I didn't know you were so... beautiful."_

_"Wait, so you're telling me Alex... is alive?"_

_Dean's nod caused me to feel the most relief I had ever had. I let out a little excited squeal. "He's alive! Oh my God... Alex is alive!" I called out to nothing, happily. Dean looked as sad as I was excited._

_"So where is he?" I asked practically jumping up and down in place._

_"I'm not telling you." That brought me down._

_"What do you mean, you're not going to tell me?"_

_"I love you, Marissa. I'm not going to tell you where Alex is so you can go off and be with him."_

_"Dean, look, you said it yourself, I don't love you. Yes, I admit I have feelings for you but not like I do for Alex. I love him!"_

_"Like I love you!" Dean tried to kiss me put I moved away._

_"No. I can't be with you. I belong with Alex."_

_"You belong with me, not him! I changed you!"_

_"You weren't even supposed to change me!" We were both growing angry._

_"I couldn't help it!"_

_Before saying anymore I took a deep breath to calm myself. "Dean please, I'm in love with Alexander, not you. Just tell me where he's at."_

_Dean shook his head. "No."_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo END OF FLASHBACK oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"What you keep saw in your head, when was it?" Eddie asked, once I was back to the present time.

I placed my head in my hands. "That was right before...I attacked Kathy."

"Why are you so depressed if Alex is alive? If you love him so much, why are you with Dean?" Eddie asked a lot of questions, but he did have a point.

"Now that you mention it...I don't know. After things went wrong with Kathy...I made sure to forget Alex all together. But seeing you again...and hearing Dylan's name...everything I've tried to forget is coming back to me."

**a.n.: Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	12. I hate the rain

**a.n.: Second chapter of the day! Review please and enjoy!**

"That's why we need to get out of here." I turned around and saw Dean leaning against the door frame. His arms were cross over his chest, causing his muscles to be seen more under the short sleeves of his black shirt.

"Leave? Now? We just got here!" I exclaimed.

"You know I don't like staying in one place for too long."

"Yes I do know that. And it's about time I asked why." I stood and walked over to him. "Please tell me what you're hiding. Tell me why we just can't settle down, stay in one place for more then two minutes."

Dean was silent for a minute. When he did answer me, it wasn't what I wanted to hear. "To protect you."

"I'm a God forsaken vampire! I can protect myself!" I shouted right in his face. Dean didn't even flinch at my sudden outburst.

"Done now? Feel good to get it out of your system?"

I glared at him. It took all my self-control not to slap him now. I took a couple unnecessary breaths to calm myself, then I pushed past Dean and went back in to the Cullen house. No one would make eye contact with me. They were all chatting with someone to make it seem as if they hadn't heard everything that had just been said. No one even glanced at me until I walked over to Carlisle.

"These 'Volturi' people. Who are they?" I asked, knowing he'd tell me.

Carlisle stole a glance at Eddie, who had come in when I did, then looked at me. "They're like the law makers of the vampire world. They kill vampires when they break the rules."

"Rules? What rules?" Dean didn't tell me there were any rules!

Carlisle then started to tell me about all sorts of things vampires couldn't do. All this was new to me. Dean apparently didn't care to fill me in on this kind of stuff. I just stood there growing more and more upset with Dean that he hadn't told me about any of this. Just as Carlisle was finishing up, I heard footsteps. They were far still, but coming this way. By the way the room quieted, everyone else heard them too.

"That's them isn't it?" I asked, knowing the answer.

Carlisle nodded after looking at Eddie for another moment.

"So what do we do? Just stand here and wait for them?" I was excited in a way but more scared then anything. These people could be coming to kill us for all I knew.

"We're leaving. They can stand around if they want but we're not." Dean told me, taking my hand. I jerked my hand out of his grips as quickly as I could.

"No way. I'm staying."

Dean's mouth became a straight line across his face. A sign he was mad, but I already knew that. "Marissa... you don't understand. We have to leave."

"I don't have to do anything. And I'm not going to until you tell me why you want to leave so bad." I crossed my arms over my chest and held back the glare I longed to give him.

"Look, there are...some people in the Volturi that...aren't exactly my best friends. I was actually apart of the Volturi once. If they found me here now...with you...it could cause a lot of trouble. For you and I. The Cullens too." That was the best he could do?

"You know I'm just really tired of this. You're always hiding something from me, always. Why can't you just tell me the truth once and for all? I'm sick of trying to figure you out. Is there a reason you feel you have to lie to me? Have I done something to make you believe you have to lie?" I searched his eyes. For what? I wasn't sure. The truth...answers? "Please Dean, I love you. The least you can do is tell me the truth."

I waited for Dean to say something but he didn't. He looked like he wanted to break down and tell me everything but he didn't. His eyes held sadness. He was sad he couldn't tell me? His face wasn't as hard or angry. It was more apologetic. Dean reached across the small space between us and took my hand. This time I let him. I probably couldn't have torn my eyes from his even if I wanted to. There was so much hidden in them. So much I wanted to know, so much he wanted to tell me. We stood like that for sometime. I forgot everyone else in the room except Dean. I was going to get at least one secret out of him, even if it killed me. I had to know what he was hiding from me.  
Dean opened his mouth, like he was going to tell me something I'd been waiting to hear. He didn't get one word out though. Eddie stopped him from saying anything.

"How could you do that to her?! You say you love her but yet you keep something like that from her?!" Edward yelled.

I jerked my head to look at him. "What are you talking about?"

"Marissa, you wouldn't believe the things this guy is hiding from you." I thought Edward was going to tell me what Dean was hiding but he didn't. I waited for him to say more but he said no more.

Without realizing it I let out a scream of frustration. I pulled my hand from Dean's and stormed out of the Cullen house. I stood on the porch for a moment, thinking of what I should do.

"Is she okay?" I heard Emmett ask from inside the house.

"She's fine, just has a bit of a temper." Dean answered.

"You really shouldn't keep things like that from her." Edward Jr. said.

"Well it's not like I can just come out and tell her! She'll leave me in a heartbeat for him."

_Him_...Wait, did Dean know something about Alexander I didn't?

Suddenly I got it. Dean had said Alexander was alive. Alex had sent Dean to find me, to make sure I was safe. But Dean changed me...and then when I attacked Kathy, I forgot Alexander. Forgetting Alexander...meant I was Dean's girl. Just like he wanted. All this time, Dean knew where Alexander was. He knew I loved him. That's what he's hiding from me. Alex.

_"Look, there are...some people in the Volturi that...aren't exactly my best friends. I was actually apart of the Volturi once. If they found me here now...with you...it could cause a lot of trouble. For you and I. The Cullen's too." _

_  
_Those words replayed in my mind and this time they made since. Alexander was apart of the Volturi! I took a minute to take this all in before going back in.

I looked at Carlisle. "I'm sorry for my rude behavior. I should really learn to control my anger better then that." My voice was a tone I didn't recognize. But that didn't matter.

Carlisle smiled at me. "It's alright, Marissa. My family and I understand."

I tired to smile at him but I don't know if I did. "Thank you."

I then looked at Edward, who was now sitting on the arm of the couch, next to Bella. Nessie had gone with Jacob to meet Dylan earlier. "I am correct?" I knew he'd know what I meant.

"Yes you are." Just what I wanted too hear.

"Correct about what?" Dean asked. I pressed my lips together and turned to him.

"Correct about...what you've been hiding." I felt like crying. All this time I had been lied to. I could have been with Alexander for the past hundred years but no. Dean had to be selfish and not tell me about my love. I had trusted Dean, I loved him. I still loved him but I couldn't trust him any more.

**KPOV (Kathrine's point of view)**

I just had to go with _him_. Aro knew just as good as the next person that Alexander and I..._detested_ one another. But yet he still sent us on this mission together. My life was hard enough; I didn't need Alex's help making it any harder. I got lucky on the flight to America and we didn't have to sit together. But wasn't so lucky on the flight to Washington.

"Don't have to worry about being seen in the sunlight here." Alexander muttered when we got off the plane. We were in Seattle and it was raining. I hated the rain. Sparkling was one of the few things I liked about being a vampire. I gave him no response, hoping he wasn't expecting one. From his expression, he hadn't been.

We ran from Seattle to the small town of Forks. It was around three in the morning when we got there so all the helpless humans were sleeping. I wondered if they knew how lucky they were that they got to sleep. I was awake. Always. I couldn't go to sleep and escape reality for even a few hours. What I would give to be able to sleep, just for an hour or two.

"I'm thirsty..." Alexander said as we walked by a small house with a police cruiser in front. I inhaled deeply. I smelled blood and something else. What was that smell? It didn't seem right...it gave me chills.

"Wait. Don't you smell that?" I whispered stopping Alexander from going anywhere near the little house.

Alex inhaled. "Werewolf." He said breathing out.

I froze. Alexander looked at me and laughed. "Oh so you are scared of something. Good to know."

I glared at him. "Shut up." I forgot my fear and just started walking again. Past the house, wishing I had let him go on inside. Maybe he would have been killed by the werewolf near by for attacking the human.

"Touché."

I started to give him another glare but decided to just ignore him. No need paying him any more attention then I had too.

"Aw, are you mad at me?" Now he was just trying to annoy me. I wasn't going to let him get to me though. "Come on Kathy—"

"Don't ever call me that!" I screamed whirling around. "It's Kathrine. Got it? Kathrine!"

Alexander just stood there, looking at me. After a moment of silence I couldn't take him looking at me like that. I turned back away from him.

"You're so much like your mother when you're angry." This made me even more upset then being called Kathy.

"You didn't even know my mother!" I didn't bother to look at him this time.

"Sure I didn't." Alex mumbled before he took off running.

I let out a frustrated scream then started running myself. I made sure to run at least a yard behind him though. I was too mad at him right now to get any closer. I wanted to attack more then I had ever before. This wasn't our first fight. Just one of many.

Most of our fights ended in me attacking him but Alex never fought back. The most he would do was yell some at me but that was only when I made him really mad. This was the first time he had ever brought up my mother though. Or called me Kathy. He just had to pick now to seriously get under my skin, now, when I couldn't attack him. Probably wouldn't go over with Aro well anyway.

**APOV (Alexander's point of view)**

Kathrine was going to ignore me now. I couldn't let that happen.

"Aw, are you mad at me?" She said nothing. But I had a feeling I could at least get a glare out of her if I kept annoying her. "Come on Kathy--"

I didn't get past that.

"Don't ever call me that!" She screamed at me, whirling around. "It's Kathrine. Got it? Kathrine!" But Kathy's cute...

When she yelled at me...she looked and sounded so much like her mother. They shared the same hair color too. It was so hard to not call Kathrine Marissa. She acted just like Marissa use to. Well, Marissa didn't hate me as much as Kathrine did. That was something different.

I couldn't say anything, or look away from her. I saw Marissa in her and didn't want to let that go. Before long Kathrine turned away from me.

"You're so much like your mother when you're angry." Stupid! I shouldn't say stuff like that around her. She might catch on...

"You didn't even know my mother!" She didn't bother to look at me this time.

"Sure I didn't." I mumbled before I took off running. I heard her let out a frustrated scream, yet another Marissa trait, then she was behind me.

I was half-expecting her to jump on me. Not that I would stop her or fight back. I couldn't do that. I wasn't going to hurt her. Kathy was my daughter after all. When she didn't attack me I figured it was because of Aro. He wouldn't be too happy if he found out Kathrine had attacked me during a mission other than one of the Cullen's.

When we reached the Cullen house hold, they were outside waiting for us. Aro had described what they looked like to me so it was easy to tell who was who.

Carlisle was the first to greet us. "Welcome to our home." He said sticking out a hand for me to shake. I took his hand only to not be rude but hated being in the presence of all these animal drinkers. "I'm sure you'll find nothing different then the last Volturi members did."

"I'll be the judge of that." I said dropping his hand after a quick shake.

Kathrine hung back, not approaching the house. I glanced back at her. She had an odd expression on her face. It was a mix of confusion, shock and of course anger.

I followed her stare to the bronze haired boy. Edward. What was so shocking about Edward? He looked pretty normal to me.

**a.n.: Hope you liked it! Thank angel2882 for Kathy's point of view. I wasn't going to do it but she suggested it or more like requested it so...**

**Review! Pretty pretty please with sugar and a few sprinkles and a cherry or two on top! (I love cherry's...!)**


	13. Stupid golden eyes

**a.n.: Another chapter! Yay! Enjoy and review please! :) (Smiley! I love smileys!) :) :D :P :d**

**MPOV (Marissa's point of view)**

I didn't trust him but I couldn't face Alexander. After all this time…after everything that had happened between Dean and I. I couldn't face the man I truly loved. After a few words with Edward and the rest of the Cullen's Dean and I prepared to leave. Eddie didn't know if the Volturi member coming was Alex but we couldn't take that chance. Dean most certainly couldn't take the chance of meeting up with Alexander again. Not after he had changed me and everything else.

"You'll come back, won't you?" Alice asked, giving me a hug.

"Shouldn't you already know that? You're the one who can see the future." I teased. "Of course I'm coming back!"

"Good." Alice's smiled that bright smile of hers.

"You should be going. They should be here within the hour." Eddie told me when I walked over to him. He apparently wasn't too happy I was leaving. "Of course I'm not happy you're leaving."

"Like I told Alice, I'll come back."

Eddie sighed. "Fine, but it better be soon."

"Just as soon as the Volturi people leave I'll come back." That made Eddie smile, which made me smile some too. I wasn't in the happiest mood but who could blame me?

"Tick-Tock! The more time we spend here the more of a chance we have of running into someone we don't want to see." I shot a glare at Dean but gave his comment no more of a response.

I gave Eddie a hug then I got in the car. "About time." Dean muttered as I closed my door.

"Shut up." I snapped angrily at him. I had the right to be mad as all heck at him, but he had no reason to be mad at me.

**KPOV (Kathrine's point of view)**

When the Cullen house hold came in to view, I saw them on the porch. As if they were waiting on us...or like they had just said good-bye to someone. I glanced at the driveway. Car tracks, fresh ones too. I looked down there driveway further. No car was in sight now. But someone had just left. Who, I wasn't sure, but by the looks of the tracks, they were in a hurry.

When I got a clear view of the Cullen's standing on there porch, I stopped. Aro had told me there names but had described them. When he mentioned an Edward, I gave it little to no thought. I didn't even consider...it would be him. But there weren't many people with that color hair and that face. He shared his father's face for sure. There was something about him that made you feel...calm. Elizabeth was the same way. I was too shocked that Eddie was a vampire to move. Then when the shock wore off, I got angry.

He was a vampire! And he had left me! Left me to be adopted then to be changed at 15! And forced to join the most hated group of vampires to ever walk this earth!

"Kathy?" Eddie was just as surprised as I was.

The short black haired one let out a squeal. "She's Kathy?!"

I got myself together and walked up to the porch right past Carlisle and Alex. I glared at both Eddie and the pixie chick. "Kathrine, my name is Kathrine. No one calls me Kathy. Got it?"

Pixie girl pouted. "But Kathy's cute."

"I don't care!" I yelled, the name brought back memories. Of Mom.

"Calm down, Kathrine. How are they supposed to know not to call you that?" Alexander asked placing a hand on my shoulder that I quickly shook off.

"Why don't we go inside?" Carlisle suggested, tension growing in the air.

"Great idea." Alexander smiled. Horrible idea!

As much as I didn't want to, I went inside. Making sure to stand as far from Edward Jr. as I could. He wouldn't take his stupid golden eyes off me! Didn't he have a wife? Bella, yes, that was her name. He should be staring at her, not me!

As Carlisle and Alexander chatted, I kept to myself. Not responding to anything any of the Cullens said to me. Before long I found myself tapping my foot angrily. I wanted to scream but knew it would just make Alex mad.

I looked at the clock and suppressed a groan. We had only been there an hour! This was murdering me!

"Kathrine, I'm going hunting with Carlisle and Esme. You stay here and...make nice with the others." Alexander told me standing from his seat.

"What? You can't leave me here alone with these people I don't know!" I didn't care if he left really. Any other time I would have been more then happy to get rid of Alex. But not with Eddie here. I...was afraid I'd do something. Something that would get me in trouble with the Volturi. As much as I hated it there...it was all I knew.

"You'll be fine. Just control your temper." Alex had to be making fun of me now. Me? Kathrine, control my temper? What land had he been in for the past hundred years?!

I glared at Alexander as he walked out the door with two of the animal drinkers. This couldn't turn out well, it just couldn't.

**a.n: Review please!**


	14. Try me

**a.n.: Read, enjoy and review.**

**KPOV (Kathrine's point of view)**

"So Kat, you want to go shopping?" Alice wondered five minutes after Alex left. I rolled my eyes. That was the third time she'd asked me that.

"Alice how many times does she have to say no before you stop asking her?" Eddie asked, finally looking away from me and to his sister.

"Until she says yes." Not going to happen Pixie!

"Not going to happen, Pix--er--Alice. Sorry." How did he know I was going to say that?

"Edward, don't you think it's time you let our guest in on your little gift?" Bella suggested. Little gift?

Eddie didn't seem to like that idea. "Maybe later love..."

I took a seat in the arm chair across from Eddie. "No, now." I insisted.

Eddie shook his head. "You're not going to like it."

"Try me."

He sighed. "I'm a mind reader."

That wasn't good. Not good at all. I acted as if it didn't bother me. "Oh." As of now I wanted to throw the chair I was sitting in at him. First I find out he's a vampire and not dead like I thought from age five. Now he lets me know he's a mind reader.

"My head is the only place I'm truthful. My head holds more secrets and torture then you could ever image. I'm safe in my head. So stay out of it." I said slowly though my teeth.

I then stood and walked outside. I had to get control of myself. Just act like I wasn't about to go crazy. When I agreed to this mission I had no idea it would be like this. I had to be with Alex, these animal bloodsuckers and someone who I now hated.

Eddie had always been there for me when we were little. I thought of him as an older brother. He was my rock when Mom disappeared. Hell, he was even there when she tired to attack me. Now...I hated him just like I hated everyone else. There was no one in this world that I loved. Eddie use to be someone I loved until now. He was apart of this cruel and hateful world, meaning he was cruel and hateful too.

"Whoa!" I turned my head to see Jasper coming out of the house. He took a step back from me.

"What?" I asked irritated. Couldn't they just leave me alone for five minutes?!

He shook his head. "To be so young you've got a lot of anger inside you."

"What's it to you?" I turned my back to him again.

"I control emotions. So all that anger you hold is going to pass over to me. Therefore putting me in a bad mood." Jasper said matter-of-factly. Did he think telling me this would cause me to change my mood and the way I felt about the world? Sorry buddy, not going to happen. "I could always change your mood for you..."

"Do it and see how long I let you live." I growled. "I wouldn't even get in trouble for it because I'm part of the Volturi. I can kill who I think needs killing." That wasn't entirely true but he didn't know that.

"You don't have it in you to kill someone."

"I do too!" I jerked my body around to face him. When you're a Volturi member and someone tells you something like that, it's not a compliment. "I could kill you right now if I wanted!"

"Then do it."

**_TWO WEEKS LATER_**

One month and two weeks left, then it was back to Italy. I couldn't wait. This place was like my own personal torture zone. Between having to put up with Alexander's remarks—and not being able to attack him—Eddie staring at me—probably in my head 24/7—and Alice always wanting to take me shopping—which I always said no to—I was going to die! But none was as bad as Jasper. Even since that first day, he had been at me. Telling me I was too angry, that I should relax. Since I didn't kill him the first day I was here, he didn't fear me. But he would before the two months was up. He had to be. He just had to be.

I had gotten so use to having everyone scared of me—with the exception of Alexander. I didn't like it when someone wasn't scared of me. I liked the fact that everyone I knew was scared of me. It made me feel better about myself. Made me believe I was actually worth being apart of the Volturi.

"So when are you guys leaving?" Alice asked the second I sat down next to her on the couch. That wasn't something she normally asked.

I gave her a sideways look. "One month, and two weeks. Why?"

She shrugged like her question was an everyday question. Like her shopping request was. "Just wondering." She wasn't a good liar.

"Alice...the truth would be nice."

"So would a shopping trip but I don't see that in the near future." I rolled my eyes at her comment. She shrugged again. "I really was just wondering."

"Sure you were, and I'm attracted to Jacob Black." I said sarcastically.

Sadly for me Alex just happened to walk in and hear my comment. "I always knew you'd be the one to fall for the wolf. Nessie isn't going to like you much though."

"Sarcasm. I was being sarcastic." I knew I didn't have to make that clear but I couldn't think of a come back. I was thinking too much about Alice wanting us to leave to be worried about Alexander. "Now back to why you want us to leave." I said returning the conversation to Alice.

She sighed. "Look, believe what you want." With that she stood and strolled out of the room, in to the kitchen.

"What was that about?" Alexander wondered.

"Alice asked when we were leaving. She says she was just wondering but I don't buy that. She's hiding something..."

"You've been spending too much time with Aro. He's making you believe everyone is hiding something. Look, the Cullen's are pretty normal. They just drink from animals. There not nearly as bad as Aro makes them out to be." My God did he just say they were normal?

"Oh don't we feel loved." Emmett commented from upstairs. Another thing I didn't like about being a vampire; nothing was private. Anything said within a couple miles, we could hear. I could have sighed right then and every vampire in the house could have heard it. Stupid special vampire hearing...!

**MPOV (Marissa's point of view)**

"I'm going to visit the Cullen's. Are you coming?" I asked Dean when he came in from hunting. It had been two weeks, surely any Volturi activity that had been there was gone now.

"Think it's safe?" Dean answered my question with a question. He did that often these days.

"I wouldn't be asking if you wanted to go if I didn't."

Dean seemed to think for a minute then he sighed. "Alright, let's go."

**a.n.: *Dun...Dun...Dun* What will happen? Who knows? I do! But you don't! Know how you can find out? REVIEW! Easy as that. :)**


	15. Hiding something Eddie?

**a.n.: Enjoy!**

**APOV (Alexander's point of view)**

Never would I have thought I would enjoy drinking from animals. Carlisle had made it clear Kathy and I weren't allowed to drink from humans while we were here. At first, I thought drinking from animals would be heck but it wasn't so bad. After you drain a human there was always this guilty feeling that took over for sometime. But with animals you don't feel as bad. It doesn't feel as if your taking as much of a life away from something important. It was going to be hard to go back to drinking from humans once Kathrine and I went back to Italy.

Kathrine, on the other hand, went hunting as little as possible. She would wait until her eyes were nothing but black holes on her face before she would hunt. I thought she was crazy.

"Not crazy, just confused." Edward told me one day.

"What does she have to be confused about?" It's not like her life was that difficult.

"A lot more then you would think." That was all he'd tell me though. I didn't care to push the topic either.

Only a month and two weeks and then it was back to Italy. Back to sucking not only blood out of humans but there lives out. Taking helpless humans from their families, their friends. But the Volturi was everything to me. Just like Kathrine; the Volturi was all we had. It was the only life style we knew. Our human lives were lost and our vampire lives were being wasted. But what could we do? We were stuck with the them because once you joined, there was no getting out.

Unless you were Dean.

Dean had been my best friend, my only reason for being. I had lost Marissa, my life was pretty much worthless. So I thought.

Then I found out she was alive. I wanted to see her, to be with her. But I was a monster; a different being then her. She couldn't love me like this. I paid Dean to find her nonetheless. I waited to hear good news about Marissa but only received bad. Dean came back and told me she was dead. But that my daughter was still alive. She was only four at the time, to young to be a member of the Volturi. So I got Dean to set up a home for her to stay in until she was old enough to be changed. Then Dean said he had other things to take care of, so he left the Volturi. How he did it I'll never know, but he did.

I waited eleven long years until my daughter was 15, then changed her. Aro was more then happy to welcome her to the Volturi, seeing how she ended up with a power. Kathrine could control fire; which would make it quicker to kill law breakers. She refused to use her power, though. But Aro held out hope for her. Good thing he did too. Kathrine came in great help when a bunch of newborn babies needed to be killed. The only time she refused to use her power during that time period was when Tanya's mother was to be killed. Kathrine just couldn't do it. She came close to getting herself killed then. That's why Kathrine needed to stay on Aro's good side now. He's was not too pleased with her after that.

"When do you plan on telling Kathrine you're her father?" I jumped at the sound of Jasper's voice. I had been so lost in thoughts of the past I hadn't heard him come up. "You can't keep it from her forever."

"What makes you think I'm her father?" I had already told Alice and Edward not to tell anyone else. Too many people already knew. But of course Alice had told her husband, should have known she'd do that. Bella most likely knew too. Just great.

Jasper rolled his eyes. "Alexander please, it's hard not to tell. I can feel emotions you know, I can feel what you feel for her. Plus she looks like you."

Yes she does, but more like her lovely mother. "No, she doesn't."

"Look you need to tell her. Soon. Like in the next hour." Was he insane?!

"Um, not going to happen. I value my life. I'd hate for my daughter to take it from me."

"Ha! So she is your daughter...but I already knew that." I held back a glare. "Really you need to tell her though." Jasper insisted, again.

"Tell who what?" Kathrine wondered coming outside. I couldn't tell if she had heard our conversation or not. Kathrine took a seat on the porch steps in between Jasper and I.

"Nothing." I answered maybe a little too quickly. By Kathrine's expression I was right. "Really, it was nothing."

"I'm getting really tired of people saying that. First Alice and now you." She paused. Then sighed heavily. "I'm also getting tired of you. Stop staring at me!" Kathrine yelled angrily, jumping up and spinning around.

Edward was in the door way. He seemed a little surprised by her sudden outburst. But got over it fast. "Just waiting for you to talk to me."

Kathrine threw up her hands. "Fine, we'll talk. What do you want to talk about? Hum?" Edward didn't reply. "Why don't we start with the fact that you're not dead?" I had a bad feeling this wasn't going to be a conversation that ended well.

Edward looked down. "I was a newborn, it's not like I could have gone back for you."

Kathrine rolled her eyes. "You were a newborn for hundred years?" She said sarcastically. "What about your parents? Are they vampires too?"

Edward's head shot up. "My parents are dead."

That brought Kathy's head down. How did she know his parents? There was an unconformable silence.

"Okay, no more talking." Kathrine whispered.

I stood up and took her hand. I wasn't really surprised when she jerked away. She looked up at me with glistening eyes; tears she'd never shed. "What are you doing?"

Good question. "Just trying to help."

"I don't need your help." Kathrine snapped. She glared at me for a moment but turned away when we heard a car.

"Who's that?" Kathrine asked, staring at the driveway; waiting for the car to appear.

"Look, why don't we go inside? It's just Jake bringing Nessie home." Edward said grabbing Kathrine's hand and mine. Naturally we pulled our hands from his grip.

"I think I'll stay outside." Kathrine informed Edward.

"Me too." This caused Edward to get a worried expression on his face.

"Hiding something Eddie?" First time I had heard Kathy call him that. All signs of sadness was gone from Kathrine now. She was back to angry. Typical.

"Of course not. Just don't want to cause any trouble."

Alice suddenly appeared next to Edward, looking distressed. "Almost here..." She said with a sigh. Edward nodded.

"Who?" I asked.

Alice pointed to the driveway. "Them."

**a.n.: Cliffie...kinda. Review please!**


	16. Kathy wants answers

**a.n.: I've decided to post every Tuesday. Melissa's (angel2882, go read her awesome stories!) going to edit on Mondays and posting will happen on Tuesday. Just to let you guess know! Now enjoy! =)**

**MPOV (Marissa's point of view)**

Alice pointed to us. "Them." She said looking worried. Why would she be worried?

I got my answer when two people on the front porch turned around. I swear if my heart wasn't already not beating it would have stopped. I know I stopped breathing. I was frozen in my seat at first. But then realization hit me.

I didn't even wait for Dean to stop the car. I jumped out when we were only halfway up the driveway. I ran up to Alexander and throw my arms around his neck. I thought I wouldn't be able to face him but I was wrong. Nothing else matter anymore. Alexander was alive and with me; that was all that was important now.

Alexander's arms hugged me close and tight to his body. I breathed in and started to memorize his scent. So sweet he smelled.

"Alex." I breathed out.

"Mom?" A soft voice asked next to Alex and I. I turned my head and gasped. I moved my arms off of Alex but made sure to take his hand. I was afraid if I let him go, he'd disappear. And turned to the young vampire. It couldn't be...could it?

"Kathy?" The young vampire smiled and nodded. I smiled back and wrapped my free arm around my beautiful daughter.

Was this really happening? I had my daughter and love right here with me. I thought they were both dead but here they are. Nothing could have made this moment any better.

"Wait..." Kathy said wiggling out of my arm. "How do you know Alex?" She asked.

"Told you to tell her." Jasper muttered.

"Tell me what?" Kathrine questioned, looking down at Alex's hand holding mine.

I looked at Alexander; just as confused as Kathrine but for a different reason. He looked in to my eyes then at Kathrine. "Maybe your mother should tell you." He said.

At first I couldn't think of anything I would have to tell her but then a thought hit me. "You didn't tell her?!" I asked in disbelief.

"I couldn't Mar, really I couldn't." Alexander told me; sadness dripping off his words.

"Aw, it was such a happy moment but now it's gone." Dean commented sarcastically from the car. We all turned and glared at him.

"Shut up, Dean." I hissed. He just shrugged and got out of the car. When Alexander dropped my hand, I looked at him. His face was hard and his eyes like ice. "Alex..."

Alexander walked down the steps and stopped. Still glaring at Dean. "You lied to me. You said she was dead."

Dean nodded. "She is. Vampire is still dead." He was acting like it was nothing.

Alex took another step towards him. "You neglected to tell me she was a vampire."

"I saw no reason too."

"Saw no reason to?! I love her! And she loves me!" Alex yelled.

Dean shook his head. "She doesn't love you. She loves me now."

Alex couldn't control himself any longer. I blinked and he was flying at Dean. When Alex hit Dean they both fell back on to our car door. Smashing it. But that didn't stop them from fighting. I yelled at them but it did no good. They were to pissed off to care about anything but tearing each other to pieces. Some how they made it to the middle of the Cullen's front yard. Suddenly fire surrounded them. That stopped the fight.

"Kathrine what the hell are you doing?!" Alex yelled trying to stay in the middle of the ring of fire. Kathrine was doing that? I looked down at her. My once sweet loving daughter was staring heatedly at the circle of fire surrounding her father and Dean. She controlled fire...never would have thought of that.

"I want answers." Kathy was speaking her teeth. "And I want them now. If I don't get my answers." The ring of fire around the men got smaller. "Someones going to get hurt." I had never heard so much anger in one person's voice. Was this really my daughter? What had the Volutri done to her?

Alexander held up his hands. "Okay, okay. You'll get your answers. Just stop with the fire." He didn't sound scared surprisingly.

When the flames didn't die I placed a hand on her shoulder. "Please Kathrine. Stop. We'll all go inside and talk now. Just kill the flames." I can't believe I was saying this to my daughter.

With a deep breath Kathy closed her eyes and the flames were gone in a blink of an eye. I studied the guys. No one was hurt. Thank God.

So just like we said, everyone went inside to talk. Even Rose and Emmett joined us. Getting everyone in the living room was the easy part. The hard part? Talking.

**a.n.: Review please!**


	17. Spit it out

**a.n.: So sorry this is late! My editer and I forgot at first. Then the other day my computer crash!! Right now we have a rented one...I don't like it...**

"So what answers are you looking for, sweetheart?" Mom asked nicely once everyone was seated in the living room.

"I don't care about who this Dean guy is or why he's here. I don't care that you're a vampire. I don't care about anything other than one thing: you and Alex. Let's start with how you know each other." It was true. The only thing on my mind was how the heck my mother knew Alexander. Then what everyone seemed to be hiding from me.

Mom sighed and looked at Alexander. Then back to me. "Well Alex and I knew each other from childhood. We grew up together. We even dated for sometime."

I nodded. "Okay, now this next question I don't care who answers. Just as long as it's the truth. What are you all hiding from me?" Gosh did that get everyone talking.

"See there's this person who..." Alice started.

"Loves you dearly but can't seem to tell you." Jasper finished for her.

"Yes, and they have something..." Now Esme was at a loss for words.

"Very important to tell you." Of course Carlisle would know what to say.

"But they don't know how." Emmett informed me.

"Because you might get upset." Thank you Rose for stating the obvious.

"So this person might need to know you want bite there head off." Bella, nice way to put it.

"When they tell you." Still doesn't tell me who they are, Mom.

"So does that answer your question?" Edward asked stupidly. He knew just as well as I did that nothing was answered in that sentence—paragraph thing.

I sighed. "Okay when I said 'I don't care who answers this' I apparently shouldn't have said it." I paused and looked at Alex, then smiled. "Alex. You can answer me right?" I was actually being nice when I said it, something rare for me, but yet Alex got this look on his face that said "I'm going to die within seconds after the words leave my mouth."

"Something wrong?" I wondered just slightly worried. Another rare thing for me: being worried about others.

Alex shook his head. "No. Yes. Kinda." He let out a frustrated sigh.

Then we started speaking at the same time, our words running together.

"Alex, just spit it out." Just tell me already!

"It's not that simple Kathy." There's that name again.

"Kathy? Stop calling me that!" Is it that hard to say Kathrine?

"Look I'm..." I'm...I'm what?!

"You're what? Just tell me." Gosh get it out already!

"If you'd be quiet I could but you just keep going on and on." I go on and on? Not as bad as him!

"Oh I go on and on? I wonder where I picked that up from?" From being around him for so darn long.

"Your father, maybe." Oh sure, like he knew my father.

"My father? How would you know? It's not like you're—."

"I am!" When he shouted I stopped talking. I quickly ran through our conversation. Was he serious? Alex took a deep breath and smiled some at me. "I am, Kathy. I'm your father." At first it was like he had said nothing at all. And then his words sunk in.

With a scream of anger I jerked the arm chair out from under me, stood and threw the chair at the glass wall, all in one swift movement. The chair caused the entire wall to shatter but I didn't care. Then I picked up the lamp on the small table next to where the arm chair once was and smashed it on Alexander's head. I then processed to smash anything I could get my hands on over his head. Letting out angry cries as I did so.

No one tried to stop me or said anything. Alex just sat there and let me smash countless things. Not one of the Cullen's said a thing about me breaking a good bit of there living room accessories. Even if they had it wouldn't have mattered to me. I didn't care about anything at that point.

Once I ran out of things to break over Alexander's head I left. I didn't know where I was going but I had to get out of there. If I didn't, worse things could have happened to 'my father', other than things being thrown at and dropped over his head. Such as becoming nothing but a ball of flame.

**a.n.: Review please!**


	18. Love's just dandy

**a.n.: Big thanks to Melissa for editing this for me. =) Review please!**

"That went well." Dean said when Kathy ran out of the house.

"Just shut up! This is all your fault anyway!" I yelled at him. I was sick of his remarks, and frankly I was sick of him altogether.

Alice got that blank look on her face I had only seen a few times but knew what it meant. She was having a vision. After just a moment she stood. "Why don't we let them talk? Alone." Alice suggested looking at her family. Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme and Bella stood instantly. Eddie, on the other hand, stayed seated. He looked so lost in thought I don't even think he heard Alice speak. Esme touched his arm lightly. Edward jumped back at the touch. Then he stood. "Sorry." He mumbled before he left the room his face still looking lost. The rest of the family filed out of the living room leaving Alexander, Dean and I alone.

I half expected the guys to start fighting again now that Kathrine was gone. But they didn't. We just sat there in silence for sometime. Until Alex broke the silence with a question I was hoping he could answer.

"You think Kathrine's okay?"

"I don't know. I was actually hoping you'd know the answer to that. Seeing how you've spent more time with her."

Alexander thought for a minute then shook his head. "I'm hoping she's okay but I don't know. There's no telling with Kathrine. She keeps to herself mostly."

Dean laughed. "You call that keeping to herself? Makes me wonder what you call opening up."

"God, you're such a jackass!" I shouted holding in an angry scream.

Dean glared at me like he often did. It used to make me feel bad for saying whatever made him glare at me but not anymore. It didn't bother me at all now. "I'm the jackass? He's the one who didn't tell Kathrine he was her father! Not sure how that makes me the jackass."

"You think you have an answer to everything don't you?" I asked turning on the white couch so I could face him. Dean just shrugged. "Well let's see you find an answer for this." I stood and walked to the front door. "Leave." I said opening the door wide open for him.

"Excuse me?" Dean questioned in disbelief.

"You heard me. Leave. Now." I said with a gesture of waving him out the door.

Dean got up and walked over to the door. I thought he was leaving until he stopped and turned to me. The smile I loved so much crossed his handsome pale face. He placed one hand on top of mine which was holding the doorknob. "Marissa, you don't really want me to leave. I can see it in your eyes." His voice was soft, sweet and just above a whisper. Chills ran down my spine with each word. He leaned in like he was going to kiss me but stopped an inch from my face. "You love me, not Alexander. What you're feeling for him is passed love. Old love. You've moved on. To me." His lips just barley touched mine.

I placed a shaking hand on his chest. I pushed him away but not far enough away as I knew I should have. I even had to force myself to breathe evenly. "No, you're wrong. I love Alexander." I loved Dean too but wasn't about to say that. I had just got my Alexander back I wasn't going to lose him again. Not now, not after all this time I've spent without him.

"Leave, please." It was pathetic how weak my voice was. I stole a glance at Alex and then felt like crying. His face showed no emotion but his eyes did. Nothing but hurt.

Finally Dean sighed and took a step back. "Fine, I'll leave for now. But I'll be back." He kissed me swiftly on the lips then went halfway out the door. "And that's a promise." He said before I closed the door behind him.

Why would he do that to me? I didn't see how that was love. Hurting me. Love's not about hurting one another it's about helping each other. Love was supposed to be this great wonderful thing but all I'd gotten from love was pain. Pain and heartbreak. Oh yeah, love's just dandy.


	19. Brace yourself

**a.n.: A special thanks goes out to Melissa for editing this for me and helping me with this chapter. My writing career would be nothing with out you Mitisa. =)**

**And thank Naie Masen Cullen for Edward's POV. She requested it! So here you go. Enjoy you awesome readers and reviewers! =)**

**EPOV (Edward's point of view)**

The events that would follow once Alex told Kathy, I almost didn't want to know. No one in the room really wanted to know. But she deserved to know. She had been through so much... with her mother, then being with the Volturi. For once she needed a break. Kathrine needed to know the truth, if just for once.

"If you'd quit talking I could but you just keep going on and on." _Anything to stall, anything to possibly give myself another moment to think up a plan..._ Alex really feared for his safety once the words were out.

"Oh, I go on and on? I wonder where I picked that up from."_ From being around him for so darn long!_ Kathy was furious already.

"Your father, maybe." _Hey, Edward, you think we'll need to hold her back when he finally spits it out?_ I looked over and shot a death glare at Emmett. Now wasn't the time for jokes. His smile faded immediately.

_Oh sure like he knew my father._ She didn't understand but she would.

"My father? How would you know? It's not like you're."

"I am!" _Brace yourself, Eddie!_ Emmett tired to hide the smile on his face but couldn't do it. A smack on the chest from Rose had him frowning though.

_Was he serious?_ Kathy was slowly putting things together.

Alex took a deep breath and smiled some at me. "I am, Kathy. I'm your father."

The whole room tensed, waiting for Kathrine's reaction. When she did or said nothing everyone but Marissa, Alexander and I relaxed. We knew something was going to happen, we just didn't know what. I took Emmett's advice and braced myself for Kathy's lash out.

It shocked us all when Kathrine threw the chair at the glass wall. It shattered in to millions of pieces on the floor but she didn't care. All Kathy could think about now was her anger.

_I suppose I deserve this._ Alexander thought as Kathrine smashed object after object over her father's head.

Every angry cry Kathrine let out made us all jump. I still couldn't understand how one person could hold so much anger. I know the Volturi could change a person but I didn't know they were this bad. Kathy had only been fifteen when she joined the Volturi. Maybe that was why she was so angry. Anger, hate, and evil were all she knew.

"That went well." Dean said when Kathy ran out of the house.

"Just shut up! This is all your fault anyway!" Marissa yelled at him.

Before any more could be said, Alice was seeing something.

It was of Kathy. She was outside the house with Jasper holding her arm. Marissa was talking to her, as if trying to calm her down.

"Why don't we let them talk? Alone." Alice suggested once the vision was over. I couldn't bring myself to stand. I was thinking about Kathrine. Why would Jasper be holding her?

Esme touched my arm lightly. The touch surprised me and I jumped back. Then I stood, still half lost in thought. "Sorry." I mumbled before leaving the room. The rest of the family filed out of the living room leaving Alexander, Dean and Marissa alone.

"What did you see?" Carlisle asked quietly taking a seat in the dinning room. I took a seat next to him and zoned out. I would have explained the vision but just saw no point in it. Alice could do it. I was trying to hear Kathrine's thoughts but she was already too far away for me to hear them.

"Edward? Edward!" Rose was saying waving a hand in front of my face.

"What?"

"Carlisle asked if you could hear Kat's thoughts." Alice said even though she knew the answer.

I shook my head with a sigh. "Not a thing."

**KPOV (Kathrine's point of view)**

I hated _him_. More then I did before. Now I had a real good reason to hate him. How could he just lie to me like that? For almost a hundred years I was lied to by the person who changed me. What kind of father doesn't tell their child something like this? A terrible one.

All I wanted to do was watch him die. Watch him burn into nothing. I stopped running and smiled. I _could_ watch him burn, I controlled fire after all. I could set Alexander on fire and no one could do anything about it. If anyone tried to stop me, I'd kill them too. I was part of the Volturi I could kill whoever I wanted too. Starting with my father.

I spun around and headed back to the house. I was going to watch **'daddy dearest'** burn right before my eyes and be smiling the entire time. I might even laugh a little while I'm at it. I reached the Cullen's house in record time. I stopped running and decided to walk inside. No point in running and tipping anyone off that I was going to do this. Edward shouldn't know because I told him to stay out of my head and Alice wouldn't see this until after it was done. Thank God for split decisions.

My smile disappeared when someone grabbed my arm on my way up the stairs. "Look I don't have time to talk to anyone but Alex. It's really important..." I had to hold in a laugh. Oh yeah it was important all right. I turned around and saw Eddie. He didn't look to happy. "What's with you?" I asked, not really caring what his answer was.

"You re not going to kill him." Edward stated his grip getting tighter on my arm.  
"You son of a--- I told you not to get in my head!" I shouted forcing myself not to set him on fire right then. Man was that hard.

"Oh and you thought I'd listen? I'm sure glad I was listening or your father could be dead by now. Come on, let's go for a walk." Edward pulled me down the stairs but didn't get anywhere else.

It's kinda hard to walk when your feet are smoking.

I smiled slyly. "Let me go or I make you nothing but ash."

I heard someone gasp from the doorway. I looked over at the door. **Mom**.

"Kathrine, why are Eddie's feet smoking?" She asked slowly walking over.

I shrugged one shoulder carelessly. "They've never heard of Nicerette?" I offered, sarcasm dripping off every word.

Mom glared at me. If I wasn't so mad it would have hurt to see her look at me that way but it did nothing right now. Well it did make me laugh. Which made her glare harder, which in turn caused me to laugh harder and so on.

After a minute I looked back at Edward. "Going to let me go?" I asked heating his feet up again. He hesitated but let me go. I gave him a fake sweet smile. "Why thank you kind sir." I said holding my knee length black dress up on one side and bowed politely to him. Just to be annoying. Then turned back to the house. I made it to the second step before I was stopped again.

This time it was Jasper. Perfect.

"What's with you people? Can't I even go speak with my father?" I asked angrily.

Mom lit up. "Oh Jasper what are you doing? She just wants to talk to Alex. That's a good thing!"

Before Mom could snatch me away from Jasper, Edward was stopping her.

"She doesn't want to talk to him, Marissa. She plans to set fire to him."

Mom's face dropped. "What? No...Kathy's not like that. She's not that mean and cruel." Mom turned to me. "Right, sweetheart? You just want to talk to Alexander, right? Not hurt him."

God she was stupid. I couldn't take it anymore. I had to get to Alexander and I had to get to him now. "No Mother! I do plan to set him on fire and smile while I'm doing it!" I yelled trying to get my arm out of Jasper's grip.

"What?"

"I. Want. To. Kill. My. Father." I said the words slowly and was looking her in the eyes the whole time. A smile crossed my lips when her face paled. "What? Did you really believe I was the same old little girl I was at four? Hate to tell you this but I'm not! I'm not that same little girl who lost everyone she ever loved!" Pure hate for the world was the only tone in my voice.

**a.n.: Review please.**

* * *


	20. Much more then color

**a.n.: Today was my first day of school at a school I didn't want to go to. Joy. But that's beside the point. I just thought I should let you guys know that since this is a new school for me I'm going be working a little harder. And writing FanFic's a little less. I'm sure my updates want slow much for this story seeing how I have some saved up just waiting to be edited and I only post once a week so things might not change. But if they do I want to go ahead a say I'm sorry, in advance. Just in case.**

**Specking of school...I should be doing some homework right now...oops. Well it's not to late, it can wait a little longer. Just as long as none of you tell my mom! =P**

**Enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review please! =)**

**MPOV (Marissa's point of view)**

Who was this and what have they done with my daughter? This couldn't be her. Kathrine wasn't spiteful and mean. She was loving, sweet and caring. But yet this was my child. What has the Volutri done to my sweet little girl? I walked over to my lovely child and looked her in the eyes. There wasn't much to look at though. Her lively blue eyes gone, replaced. They were now nothing but black holes hold hurt and anger on her pale face.

"Kathy, what is it? What's really bothering you?" I asked not believing this act she was putting on. She gave me the coldest glare she could muster.

"What's really bothering me?" Kathrine's voice was emotionless. She spoke as if she were forcing the words out of her mouth. "Everything. I hate everything about this life. Most of all I hate myself for still living. I had my chance to be killed by Aro but stupidly I passed it up. I wanted to live! What a mistake that was!" She looked me up and down with a hateful look on her once sweet face. "Now with you here makes me wish I'd let you kill me that day. You know? When you attacked me and... all."

The words stung. Did she really feel this way? What could make someone so angry? And at such a young age.

"She's not that young, Marissa. And Kathrine's grown up with the Volutri, that would kill any sweet person." Eddie told me.

Kathrine laughed humorlessly. "The Volutri was the best thing to ever happen to me!"

I shook my head. "You know that's not true. You hate it there don't you? I can see it...in your eyes."

"It's hard to see anything in my eyes. Their either red or black, nothing more nothing less. They hold color but nothing else." How wrong she was about that. They held much more then color.

I took her hands in mine. I thought she'd pull away but she didn't. Kathrine only looked down at our hands together. Then she looked back up at me. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"Doing what?" I asked confused.

"Being here. Caring. When your just going--" Her voice broke unexpectedly. "--to leave. Like you did last time."

**KPOV (Kathrine's point of view)**

Mom shook her head violently. "No. I'm not leaving again. I'm not losing you and your--" She had to stopped herself from saying the word father. "Alexander again. You two mean the world to me. I love you, Kathrine."

My world of anger suddenly came to a halt. Love...I hadn't heard that word in such a long time. I actually hadn't heard anyone saying they loved me in a lot time. Why would she say that? What did I do to make her love me? Nothing. I dropped my head and stared at the ground. Mom was just standing there smiling slightly at me, her eyes gentle. I couldn't stand to look at her any longer. Something about the way she had said it made me believe she really did love me. Love was a strong word. I wasn't sure if I had even heard it anywhere other than in my head. I remember Mom would say she loved me when I was little but I don't recall ever saying it back. Actually I don't think I've ever used the word. I've thought it but never spoke it.

"Kathrine?" Mom placed a hand on my chin but I jerked away. "What's wrong?"

"I'm fine!" I all but yelled at her. Then looked up at Jasper who was still holding my arm. "Let me go." I demanded.

"Not going to happen." Jasper said simply.

I jerked and pulled but he was stronger then me. The only way I was getting out of his grip was using my power. I started to set his hand a flame but stopped. I just couldn't do it. I couldn't hurt him. I realized I couldn't kill Alexander either. What was I thinking? I couldn't kill him. I loved him.

"About time you admitted it." Edward said with a smile. God I wish he'd stay out of my head.

"Stay out of my head! What I think is none of your business!" I yelled letting my anger out on Edward. I had to let it out on someone.

"It's just a habit." He said with a shrug. "You can let her go, Jazz. She's not going to do anything." Edward told Jasper smiling slightly. Jasper gave him a confused look but let me go.

"About time." I muttered taking a step away from Jasper and getting closer to my mother.

We all stood around in silence. None of us really sure what to say. I didn't know weather I should be begging my mother for forgiveness or running around screaming at everyone. After about ten minutes of standing outside Edward suggested we go inside. And talk. He just had to add that in.

I was the last one to drag myself in to the Cullen house. I was surprised to see no one was in the living room. I didn't hear anyone in the kitchen or upstairs. Where was everyone?

"Looking for you. And hunting." Edward answered my unspoken question. I shot him a glare. "Sorry." He said flashing me that crocked smile of his.

I couldn't help but smile myself. That smile of his could make anyone smile, no matter what mood they were in.

**Review Please =)**


	21. Talk or set me aflame?

**a.n: Sorry this is a day late. I had a little more writing to do then I thought I would, well it was more like editing...whatever. Enjoy and please don't forget to review.**

**APOV (Alexander's point of view)**

"She probably hates me." I told Bella as we ran through the forest, searching for food.

Bella gave me a sweet smile. "Kathrine's been through a lot. She's just confused right now. I'm sure she doesn't hate you."

Did she not see Kathrine break countless things over my head? Suppose not.

"Alex." Alice called running up to me.

"Yes?"

"She's back. Marissa, Jazz, and Edward are with her." Alice informed me. I stopped running. "She also wants to talk to you."

"Talk or set me aflame?" More then likely the second one.

Alice rolled her eyes. "How am I supposed to know? Edward's the mind reader. Go back, see what happens."

"Go back to be set on fire?"

"Just go back and talk to your daughter!" Alice ordered, pushing me towards the Cullen house.

"Okay, okay." I said in defeat.

Alice smiled. "We'll be back soon." Alice said turning back to her family. "So talk fast!" Then she ran off.

**MPOV (Marissa's point of view)**

As I was waiting for Alex to come back, I let my mind wonder. Back to the Titanic. It didn't hurt as much now as it had. I had Alexander now so I could look back. I could remember without as much pain. For some reason I was thinking about when I told Alexander I was pregnant.

**OoOoOoOoOo FLASHBACK oOoOoOoOoOo**

I glanced at the clock for the hundredth time. Was he ever going to get back? Alexander had left an hour ago to have a drink with his buddies. I was fine with that. That was until I made the decision to tell him about the baby. Would he be happy? Or would he be furious?

I chewed on my bottom lip awaiting his return. I kept telling myself he'd be happy but I couldn't know for sure. My heart rate went up with every passing second. I was almost at the point of going and getting him myself. But before I could do that, Alex walked though our room door.

I jumped up from my seat on the couch and smiled at him. "I'm so glad you're back! I have great news!" I exclaimed.

Alex raised his eyebrows and walked over to me. "Oh really?" He asked, a smile crossing his little pink lips.

I nodded excitedly. Alexander put his arms around my waist and kissed me lightly on the lips. "Tell me." He insisted.

I had planned to just tell him calmly but I couldn't hold it in any longer. "I'm going to have a baby!"

Wow did that change his mood. Alex moved his arms from around me and took a step back. His face was horror struck. Not the reaction I was hoping for.

"You're...joking, right? Please Marissa, tell me you're joking." Alexander's voice shook.

"Of course I'm not joking." Why would I ever joke about a baby?

Alexander just stood there, staring at me, for a long period of time. I was waiting for him to say something but he didn't. He said nothing. This was supposed to be a happy time not a time of worry. He wasn't happy about the baby...he had no reason not to be though. Had I done something to cause him to not want a child?

"Alex..." I said quietly, not able to take the silence any longer. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" He asked in disbelief. "You're having a baby!"

"That's a good thing, Alex." Surely he had to agree...

Alex laughed bitterly. "We're teenagers, Marissa!" He yelled. Suddenly his face didn't look so worried. A smile broke out on his face. I thought he was seeing some good in us having a child. "You're getting an abortion." That wasn't the happiness I was hopping he'd find in this.

"I am doing no such thing!" I wasn't going to kill my child. There was no way in hell I was going to do that! "Besides abortions are against the law and kill the baby. I would like to keep my child alive, if you don't mind."

"How do you plan on taking care of the child? Your parents are going to kill you! They're not going to help you."

"I'll fine a way." I snapped. Then something occurred to me. "Wait...are you telling me, you're not going to be a father to our child?" No...He wasn't saying that. Was he? Please no...

"I don't want anything to do with the baby!" Alexander yelled. I flinched. His words hurt...this wasn't the Alexander I knew... He took a deep calming breath and looked me in the eye. Alex took my hands in his. "Marissa, think about this. We're not even eighteen yet. We can't care for a child. We're just children ourselves."

My eyes narrowed. "Should have thought of that when you had sex with me."

I could tell Alex was trying not to glare at me. Shockingly he kept his voice calm when he spoke. "I guess you're going to have to choose."

"What are you talking about?" I knew he meant I'd have to choice between him and our child but I wanted to hear him say it. It would make it easier to pick our baby, if he said it.

"I'm talking about you choosing, between the baby and me." Alex looked deeply in to my eyes. "You can have me or you can have the child. Which is it?"

**oOoOoOoOo END OF FLASHBACK oOoOoOoOoOo**

I was pulled back in to the present with a jerk. I had forgotten Alexander hadn't wanted the baby. It was just so long ago.

I looked at Kathrine. You could clearly see Alexander in her. Any other time that would have brought a smile to my face but now...remembering the way he was on the ship...made me feel like crying. I can't believe he had actually made me choose. Of course I picked our child over him. For the first time since I found out I was pregnant, I was having second thoughts. Was having Kathy the best thing? I was suddenly not sure. And that scared me.

"Marissa." Edward hissed at me.

I looked at him. Anger was clear on his face. "I know." I sighed, now angry with myself.

How could I be thinking this? I loved Kathrine. Just like Alexander did. The past was the past. What he thought then wasn't what he thought now. I shouldn't be thinking like this. Like Kathrine was a mistake. Actually she was the best thing that had ever happened to me.

"I was told to come here?" I heard his voice before I saw him. Still old memories were haunting me. I couldn't smile at the sound of his wonderful voice.

"Ah, Alexander. Come." Edward said ushering Alex in to the living room where Jasper, Kathy and I sat.

I glanced at Kathrine and saw her tension. I couldn't decide if that was a good thing or not. Alexander looked like he was waiting to be thrown in to the fire-filled halls of hell.

"Jasper." Edward jerked his head to the kitchen. Jasper looked at Edward then at Kathrine. She gave him a nod and with a sigh Jasper left the room. "Please no flames." Edward said with a wink to Kathy; then he was gone as well.

**a.n.: Review please.**


	22. So Be It

**a.n.: Sorry if there's any mistakes I did the editing myself on this one. My editor's been a little busy with Hi! School stuff so she hasn't had much time to edit. Review please!**

**KPOV (Kathrine's point of view)**

The living room grow deathly quite. It was as if any one spoke we would all just suddenly drop dead. But that wasn't going to happen. No one was going to die. All we had to do was talk. Talking seemed to bring a lot of trouble lately. Maybe being quite was for the best.

Mom cleared her throat rather loudly. I took that as a sign that either Alex should start talking or me.

What was there to say though? Alex was my father...Mom was here and alive...all the facts were see able. Who needs talking anyway?

"Kathrine?" I squeezed my eyes shut for a moment before looking up at Alexander. "I'm sorry."

Sorry? He didn't do anything. I'm the one who flipped out. "Why?" I should be the one saying I'm sorry.

Alex walked over to the couch and kneed down in front of me. "I've been a terrible father. The things I've put you though...I shouldn't have. Having you join the Volturi wasn't the best idea. I should have just left you and your mother alone." He paused and looked at Mom. "Marissa sweetheart...I've ruined both your lives."

"No!" I protested. "Your wrong...your so wrong. You didn't cause this."

Alexander shook his head. "Kathrine...you don't understand." Oh great there was something else he wasn't telling me?

A part of me wanted to get mad. Get mad and storm out again. But a larger part of me said I had to face this sooner or later. I couldn't keep running. Running wasn't going to solve anything. I had to face this and now was as good a time as any.

Alexander took Mom's hand. "Marissa... Dean was a friend of mine. We were both on the Guard together. I'm the one who got Dean to find you. It's my fault your...like this. I had no idea he was going to bite you."

Mom smiled a little. "I figured as much. But think about it Alex. If it wasn't for Dean changing me, we wouldn't all be here now." Mom pressed her lips together then went on. "We can finally be a family."

Us? A family? That was hard to grasp. Yet I couldn't keep the small smile from my face when I thought about being apart of a family for...pretty much the first time.

"I don't know Marissa...Kathrine probably hates me." Alexander said turning from Mom back to me.

I knew what I wanted to do right then. But I wasn't sure how Alex would take it. Or how I would take it. I bit my lip and stared at him for a long while. When I couldn't take it anymore I finally just gave in to my feelings. I throw my arms around my father's neck and hugged him.

Alexander was surprised at first by my actions. He hadn't expected me to react that way. I was just as surprised as he was. After a moment Alex slowly brought his arms around me. Then with a laugh he jumped up and spun around with me still tightly in his arms.

When he stopped the smile on his face could have been seen for miles. "I love you, Kathy." He whispered before placing me gently on my feet.

"I..." Just say it. All I had to do was say it. If I could think it couldn't I say it as well? "I...I love you too." Suddenly I was sobbing. I didn't know really why but I felt like a new person. It was as if a weight had been lifted off my shoulders, leaving behind joy and happiness.

"Kathy? What's wrong Sweetie?" Mom asked standing up. She looked so concerned.

"Nothing." I said shaking my head while trying to stop my un-controllable sobbing.

Before Mom, Alex or I could say another word there was shouting from the kitchen. I could also here swift footsteps coming near the house.

Then everything was happening so fast. One second I was alone with my parents and then the next Jacob and Nessie were running in though the front door. Not even a milla-second after they entered the Cullen's busted in from the kitchen. All there faces a mask of horror. What could have them all worried? Before I could ask I got my answer.

The Volturi came charging swiftly in to the Cullen's house. Jane and Alec came first. Followed by Marcus, Ciris, Dimitri and Felix. Aro behind them. And behind him, had to be more then half the Guard.

"Aw, isn't this sweet?" Aro cooed in this sickly sweet voice.

No one said anything. We all just kinda stood there staring at the black clocked killers. I personally was more shocked and surprised then scared. Alex and I weren't suppose to go back to Italy for...well some time. Not now, I knew that much. Why were they here?

"Good question Kathy." Edward muttered. "Why are you here?" He asked, this time addressing Aro and the others. Any other time I would have been pissed that he was in my head again but right now it didn't bother me.

Aro smiled slowly. "A little bird told us we needed to come."

"Who are you?" Mom blurted out.

Aro laughed. It sent shivers down my back. His laugh wasn't like wind chimes it was more like nails on a chalkboard. "Child we are The Volturi. How do you not know us?" Aro sounded truly amazed Mom had never heard of them. Someone thinks a lot of themselves...

"Marissa would much rather live in the human world other than the vampire world. She doesn't know nearly as much as the rest of us." From behind Jane and Alec stepped a face that I had seen earlier today.

"Dean." Mom and Alexander hissed together.

"Ah, so you have met someone of our kind." Aro said with delight.

There was silence after Aro's comment. No one really knew what to say. This "visit" was just so unexpected. Which was probably what Aro had planned on. He could be a real pain in the ass sometimes. He knew it too and enjoyed it.

"Well?" Aro finally said.

"Well what?" Mom, Alexander, Jacob, the Cullen's and I all said in union.

Aro cracked a smile. "Suddenly deciding to talk together today?" He laughed humorlessly then went on. "Is any one going to tell me what's going on here?"

**MPOV (Marissa's point of view)**

"We don't have to explain ourselves to you." I said looking him up and down with disgust.

I wasn't sure who this man was exactly and frankly I didn't care. This was between my family and I. He had nothing to do with us. Who did these people think they were anyway?

"Wrong my child. You most certainly do have to explain to me." The man's smile was fading.

"Why's that?" I asked stubbornly, crossing my arms over my chest like a teenager defining a parent or teacher.

"Does she really not know who we are?" He paused and looked at Dean then looked back to me. "Child we are the Volturi. You have to know _something _about the way we work." The black clocked man looked at the Cullen's for an explanation to my actions.

I answered instead. "Oh I know how you work." I said taking a step forward. "Your the people who has turned my sweet little girl in to a killer. A hateful young child is what you've made her. She was once so loving and care free. But then you people got a hold of her." I didn't care what power these people had in the vampire world. They hurt my family, my child, and that's something I want stand for. I will do everything in my power to make sure Kathy is safe. And if that means standing up to the law makers of the vampire world then so be it.

**a.n.: Review Please!**


	23. His daughter or his love?

**a.n.: EnJoY (I set this one up a little different, hope you don't mind. I like the writing in the middle a lot more lately...)**

**MPOV (Marissa's Point Of View)**

"So your Kathrine's mother? It's a pleasure to met you." He said with that stupid fake smile of his plastered back on his pale face. He waited a moment then stuck out his hand for me to shake it.

I laughed bitterly. "Like I'd ever touch the man who ruined my daughters life!"

He studied me for a long moment. No one spoke, no one moved. It was like something you saw in movies when two people were fighting. No one jumped in to stop them or anything, they just let things play out. That's how it was now. Everyone was just letting things play out between the man and I.

Finally he just shook his head slowly. "Dean, you haven't told her anything have you?" He questioned.

"Of course not." Dean snapped immediately. "Your not going to either are you, Aro?" Dean asked hesitantly.

Aro's smile became more of a smirk. "I feel that I should." Aro walked to me until we were only inches apart. That smirking face of his just calling out for me to slap it. "Marissa is it?"

"Could be." I shrugged. "Well if your name is Marissa, and your Kathrine's mother, Alexander's love. Dean's love too then you should know that you've already touched the man who ruined your daughters life. He's in this room actually." Aro paused, letting that sink in. "He's the man you've been with for years now."

This information meant nothing to me. "Dean's the one who changed me, dumbass. He is not the one who ruined Kathy's life. That was you."

Aro throw his head back and laughed. Seriously was he mad or something? "Dean must be a real good actor." He said as his laughter faded.

"We do not have time for this, Aro." Some man next to Aro said sounding like he had better things to do.

"Your friend here's right. We don't have time for this." I said.

Aro's eyes narrowed. "We all have time."

"Would you just get to the point. Why are you here?" I asked.

**EPOV (Edward's Point Of View)**

I enjoyed seeing Marissa stand up to Aro. She was never one to sit back and let things happen that hurt her or her daughter. The Volturi was here to take Kathy and Alexander back to Italy, and kill us all. Dean had feed Aro a bunch of lies about how my family and I were going around telling humans of out kind. Dean told Aro we drank from humans now and were holding Kathrine and Alexander against there will. Naturally, Aro believed him.

I don't see the logic behind Dean's words, in the least. Aro knew just as well as the rest of the guard that Kathy had powers. Powers that could burn us all to nothing but ash. Aro just wanted to kill us off, he didn't care how he did it; just as long as us Cullen's were killed. He should have known we weren't going down with out a fight.

As a matter of fact, half the people in this room were coming up with plans. The Volturi's plans had to do with killing us. While our plans had to do with either killing them or staying alive. None of the plans would get followed though. I could tell that just by a hand full thoughts from each person. They weren't well thought out plans. They'd fail before they even started. An upside to being a mind reader.

"We're here to take back our members." Aro told Marissa. That was partly true.

Marissa's mind went wild with anger. I'd never seen her so mad. I was scared that she'd do something stupid but a deeper look in to her mind told me she had more sense then that. She'd get all she could out of Aro before making any sort of move. _If_ she even made a move. Marissa was the only one who was thinking clearly. Besides myself of course.

Marissa took a step away from Aro and a step closer to Kathrine. "She's not going any where with you."

Kathy glanced at her mother then her eyes met Aro's. Kathrine had different beliefs then her mother about whether or not she went with the Volturi. Despite her attitude changing, Kathrine still felt she belonged with the Volturi. It was the only life she knew.

Kathy was worried that if she changed life styles now and left the Volturi, Marissa would up and disappear like she had before. Kathy was also afraid of what would happen if she defined Aro's wishes. That was something she had only done once, and didn't want to do again.

Aro smiled, sensing the difference between Kathrine's view and Marissa's on the matter. "Are you sure about that Marissa?"

For the first time during The Volturi's visit, Marissa felt threatened. She took her eyes from Aro and looked at Kathy. The look on her daughters face made her heart plummet to her stomach.

"Kathy, your not thinking of going back with them are you?" Marissa asked worriedly. Kathrine gave no reply. All eyes were on her now, everyone waiting for her answer.

Kathy wasn't sure what she was going to do. A part of her said she should go with Aro and them. Then another part said she should find a way to stay with her newly found family; this part wasn't ready to give Marissa up.

"Kathrine...I just got you back. I don't want to lose you again." If Marissa wasn't a vampire she would have been crying.

Something in Marissa's words sparked anger in Kathrine. She was slowly getting control over her outbursts but this time she had very little control.

"_Your_ not ready to let _me_ go?" Kathy asked, narrowing her eyes at Marissa. "You left me! _Not _the other way around." Aro's smile grow as Kathrine moved past her mother and over to Aro. Over to where all the Volturi members were.

"No...your not going with them." Marissa's heart was braking. "Please...don't."

Kathrine didn't say anything to her mother. Her face was hard and showed no emotion.

_This is for the best, Eddie. _Kathrine told me, keeping her eyes on her mother so that no one would pick up she was talking to me. I started to say something but thought better of it. Kathrine had made up her mind; she was going with Aro.

"Alexander?" Aro said. For a moment I had forgotten Aro had come here for two people; not just Kathrine.

Alexander was torn. His daughter or his love?

"If you don't go with them Alex, they'll just take you against your will." I said, after a quick look in to Aro's mind. "It's better to just go with them now." Alexander studied me.

After a long moment he nodded. "Fine."

"No! Alexander you can't!" Marissa yelled, her voice filled with both anger and sadness.

Alex walked to Marissa. He hugged her and then kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry, Mar." He whispered before joining Kathrine.

Marissa didn't know what to do. She had just got her family back and now they were leaving. Marissa began to sob in to her hands as she fell to her knees. Before anyone could go confront her; Dean was next to her.

"Don't cry, Marissa. I'll stay with you." Marissa just sobbed; giving Dean no reply.

**a.n.: Marissa's a little...off in the end there... Review Please!**


	24. Julia

**a.n.: EnJoY**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing, no need to sue._**

**KPOV (Kathrine's Point Of View) **

Watching my mother sob like she was made me rethink my decision. I really just wanted to stay here with the Cullen's and my parents. That wasn't possible though. Aro wouldn't allow it. I had to do something to brake away from there heartless killers. There had to be something I could do...but what?

I kept hoping the Cullen's would do something to stop Aro and the Guard but there wasn't much they could do. The looks on there faces told me they wanted to do something. They just didn't know what. No one could do anything now.

We were all under the power of The Volturi.

Once again I was back to where I had started. Back to a life of hate, killing and unfair ruling. I was beginning to think that's the only life I would ever have. I hoped the Cullen's would be my ticket to a new life. One I actually enjoyed. From the looks of my situation now...that wasn't going to happen. I'd be stuck with the Volturi for the rest of my days.

**MPOV (Marissa's Point of View)**

They were leaving me, just like that. I'd just got my family together and now they were just going to take off. From the looks for it I couldn't do anything. There had to be something I could do though...

That thought was shattered when Aro and the rest turned for the door. All I could do was sob. I felt a set of arms wrap around me. At first I thought it was one of the Cullen's but it wasn't. It was Dean.

"Don't cry." He whispered gently.

I glanced at the Cullen's front door and saw there was no one there. They'd left...so fast... I started to sob more.

"Aren't you going with them?" I asked Dean though sobs.

He shook his head and pushed my hair from my face so he could see me better. "I told you; I'm staying with you."

Dean was staying with me, while Alexander was leaving me. Kathy was young I couldn't blame her for leaving but Alex was a grown man. He could have stayed if he wanted. Dean did, why didn't Alex? Looking in to Dean's golden eyes told me my answer; Dean loved me.

Dean wasn't going with the Volturi because he loved me. Alexander said he loved me...but yet he wasn't here. And Dean was.

I wanted to smile and tell Dean I loved him but I couldn't. I wasn't ready to talk yet. All I wanted to do was cry; and I couldn't even do that thanks to being a dang vampire. So I settled for sobbing I mean what else could I do? Nothing, that's what.

After a few minutes Dean took me in his arms and picked me up bridal style. I wrapped my arms around his neck and laid my head on his shoulder.

"I'm taking her--." Dean started but was cut off.

"I know where your taking her, and I don't think it's a good idea." Eddie protested angrily.

"Come on, she's hurting. And she wants me." Now they were talking about me like I wasn't even here. But I didn't care much; Dean was right. It was almost like he knew just what I was thinking.

Turning my head ever so slightly, I looked at Eddie. _I want to go with Dean, Edward._

Eddie glared daggers at Dean but his eyes softened when he looked at me. After a moment he sighed; in defeat I hoped. "Fine. It's what she wants."

With that I buried my head in to Dean's shoulder and inhaled his sent. His sent was so calming. With in seconds Dean was placing me on our bed in the small cottage we had claimed as our own.

When he started to leave my side I quickly grabbed his hand. "No. Stay." That was all I could manage. Something inside of me was broken...making clear thoughts and words hard to think and do.

Alexander and Kathrine leaving as quickly as they did...it just broke me. What part of me I wasn't sure but this part had been broken before. That horrible night so many, many years ago; the night the Titanic sank. That damn ship ruined my life. Why had I been on the ship in the first place? I couldn't remember... As of now, I didn't really want to remember.

Now all I wanted to do was not think of anything or anyone but Dean. Think of how much I loved him.

It was then that I realized what was broken inside of me. Something that only Dean had ever been able to fix. Something that was so important to life and living. My heart. Twice, my heart had been broken. Surprisingly both times it was Alexander's fault.

I would not, for any reason at all, let it happen again. Alexander was now no long apart of my love life. He could no long be a part of my life all together and I wouldn't mind in the least. Just as long as I had Dean. My loving, caring Dean. Who'd always been there for me, no matter what.

**APOV (Alexander's Point Of View)**

My blood boiled for two reasons; Aro and Dean. Aro was taking Kathy and I from Marissa. I had just started to think we could all be happy together and finally be a family. Then Aro had to showed up and ruin it all for us.

Right now Aro was going on about how to kill the Cullen's. A common topic amongst the Volturi. A conversion I would have join in to a few weeks ago. But now? It just made me hate Aro more then I already did.

I glanced at Kathrine and almost fell over my own feet. Her face held a look I thought and hoped I'd never see again. She looked like her old self, not Kathy but Kathrine. The young girl with bottled up anger who's mother was to be believed dead and a father she didn't know about. This wasn't the girl who had been at the Cullen's for the past few weeks. This was the old Kathrine. The one who hated me.

She must have felt me staring at her because her head suddenly jerked sideways to look at me. No, she wasn't looking, she was glaring. That _did_ make me fall.

"All that animal blood making you weak Alexander?" Jane teased glancing back at me.

I scrambled to my feet and glared at Jane before I start running again. I didn't even dare to look at Kathrine this time. Why had she suddenly changed? Was all she said back at the Cullen's a lie? God I hope not.

With a sudden jolt I realized something. Something that made me sick to my stomach; despite being a vampire. Things were back to the way they were before. Before our life changing mission, before I found out Marissa was alive, before Kathrine knew I was her father; before it all. Kathrine and I were back with the Volturi while Marissa was with Dean.

Were we not meant to cross paths? Were Marissa and I not meant for each other? That's the way things were starting to look to me. And I hated it.

I hated not being with Marissa. I hated thinking about her loving my once best friend. The one person I thought I could trust, the one who had saved my life so many decades ago.

Why did Dean want Marissa so bad? Why her?

Dean was the one who had changed Marissa...he had changed me also. But how did Marissa even stay alive? She should have died on the Titanic, like I should have. There was a women...I searched my mind for any thing I had heard about Marissa since I had been changed. Things Dean had told me about where he found her... With the Mason's. Actually didn't Edward tell me that? Yes...he did. Dean only ever told me Marissa was dead.

Edward on the other hand told me his family had taken care of Marissa and Kathy, for years. But how could Marissa have made it so far from the ocean? She had to have someone help her...someone immortal even.

A vampire had saved Marissa. That's the only logic explanation as to why she's alive. Why hadn't she been changed then? Kathrine. She was with child, the vampire wanted to save the child.

Before I could process anymore; the whole Guard came to a complete stop.

"Is there a reason you all just decided to stop in the middle of the forest?" I asked, slightly annoyed.

"She might have something to do with it." Kathrine answered me, nodding up ahead.

I looked on past the Guard and saw a women. She looked to be in her early twenties. Her hair fell only to her shoulders, in auburn waves. The color of her eyes almost made me smile; they were golden.

"Who are you?" Aro questioned, stepping forward.

"My name is Julia." She was a soft spoken women but her voice held some anger.

"What is it you want?"

"I want you all to go back to where you came from."

**a.n.: Review Please!**


	25. Their Human Lives Are Lost

**a.n.: A lot of Italian is used in this chapter. Please note that after I use Italian, the translation (in to English) for the words are in bold letters. Hope you all don't mind to much and it doesn't get to confusing! Please, tell me if it does. Review please! =)**

**APOV (Alexander's Point Of View)**

"That's what we're trying to do." Jane said rolling her red eyes.

Julia shook her head. "No. I want _all_ of you to leave. That means Dean also." She paused and looked at me. "You two stay though." She said glancing between Kathrine and me.

"Why is that?" I asked, confused.

"Dean doesn't make Marissa happy. Not like you do."

"How do you know Marissa?"

She smiled ever so slightly. "That is unimportant, Alexander." How did this women know us? Julia looked at Kathy. "You remember me don't you Kathrine?"

I looked down at my daughter. She looked like she were looking at a ghost.

"I...I do actually." Kathy answered, looking confused now.

"Then you know I bring no harm." Julia looked away from Kathy and back to Aro. "I made a promise many years ago that I would protect Marissa. I'm just following though with that promise."

"How does that have anything to do with us?" Jane wondered.

"Your taking away the two people Marissa loves most." Her eyes then narrowed. "And leaving her with Dean. Of all people..." Julia's voice trialed of as she shook her head angrily.

"So what your trying to say is that Dean can not stay; and that, Alexander and Kathrine must. Correct?" Aro asked his voice sounded slightly amused. Not a good sign. Over the years I had noticed when Aro was amused by anything, it never was something good. Most of the time whatever he was enjoying ended in death.

Julia nodded. Aro then began to--God help us all--laugh. His laughter sounded like nails on a chalkboard. Not a pleasant sound.

"I see no humor in this, Aro." Julia said disappointment in her voice.

"Surely you must." Aro said as his laughing faded. "Your a weak vampire---." He spoke no more.

Julia's eyes flashed red and suddenly Aro flow backwards. With there leader attacked, the Guard went in for Julia. Their plans were probably to kill her but they didn't even come near to touching her. Julia did no harm to them, she simply just vanished. Right in to thin air the young women vanished.

"What the hell was that?" Jane exclaimed, upset she didn't get the chance to kill anyone.

"Well Jane, Julia disappeared." Kathrine answer, sarcastically. In return she got a glare from Jane. If anyone else had spoken to Jane that way she would have caused them pain until we reached Italy. But never Kathrine. No one dared to do anything to Kathrine, seeing as she could set them on fire with little to no thought.

"Not now, girls." Aro snapped. Jane looked away, she didn't like making Aro mad. While Kathrine just rolled her eyes.

"Let's get out of here before she comes back." Jane said more then likely just wanting to change the subject.

"Good idea." Alec said. No one left though, they all waited for Aro to give them the okay.

As I looked around at the Guard I realized all their actions were made after Aro gave them permission. Had I really once been like them all? Had I been a puppet to Aro? Yes, I had. I had actually been one of his most loyal followers, once upon a time.

"Alright let's go." Aro said at last. Instantly everyone started moving forward. Everyone that is except myself.

"Is there a problem Alexander?" Aro asked stopping after moving only a few yards.

I didn't answer him right away. I stole a look at Kathrine before I did anything. Our eyes meet for a brief moment, before a smile broke out on her face. Her eyes held hope. So she didn't want to go. I had a feeling her smile meant if I was staying behind, and going to stand up to oh faithful leader, then she was behind me all the way.

I winked at her then looked back at Aro, my face stern now. "Yes, Aro, there is. I'm not going back to _Italia_ (**Italy**)."

Aro suddenly burst out in to laughter that scared the hell out of all of us.

"Alexander, you've gotten so funny spending so much time with the Cullens." Aro said smiling. He face lit up. "Ah, maybe we can kill them for that."

"For what? Having a heart? Not being _spietati assassini _(**ruthless killers**)?" Kathrine offered her black eyes narrowing.

"I believe Kathrine just insulted you, Aro." Alec said, shooting a glare at Kathy.

Aro nodded. "I agree, Alec."

"Can I teach them both a lesson in _rispetto_ (**respect**)?" Jane asked, excited.

For a moment I was scared. Jane had never used her powers on me but I had seen her use it on others. Not a pretty thing to watch. I braced myself for Jane's wrath. Just as an evil smile crossed her lips, I felt the pain. It was like I was being stabbed over and over again with swords consumed in fire. I fell to my knees, and held my head. I'd never experienced such torture.

Before a scream could escape my lips, the pain was gone. Breathing hard, I looked up at Jane. She looked scared to death. Who had the power to make fearless Jane scared?

"Alex said he wasn't going, and he's not." Kathrine said though her teeth. "Neither am I." I finally looked at my daughter and realized why Jane was so frightened.

Kathrine stood next to me now, her eyes nothing but black holes glaring daggers at the Volturi. I took a small step from her when I saw the fire ball, dancing around her. One wrong move and that thing would kill me in a blink of an eye. But from the looks of it the fire ball was going to kill a Volturi member if it killed any one.

"So you want to stay _here_? With those...those..." Alec searched for a word to call the Cullen's. "ungrateful, better off dead, animal drinkers?"

"Yes." Kathrine answered. "And if anyones ungrateful, its you all. You let Aro boss you all around, like he holds any power. All Aro has is money, and a gift that gives him little to know help. Jane has a better chance of ruling then Aro! She at least has a power that does her some good. Same as you Alec. I don't see any reason for you two to worship Aro, when you could kill him anytime you wanted!" Kathrine then looked at Marcus. "And you, Marcus, you just sit back and do nothing. Unless of course Aro asks something of you. He killed you wife! For the love of God do something about it! Yes, I know he's your brother, but that gives him no right to kill the women you love." Marcus looked a little uneasy, being addressed like this.

"Kathrine," Aro finally spoke up. "why is it your trying to turn my people from me?"

"I'm trying to give them a life! You've taken that from them. There human lives might be lost, but there vampire lives will last forever. If you've got forever to live, do something with that time. I'm just trying to show them, that there is a life, a better life, outside of the Volturi. A life to enjoy." Kathrine no long spoke with anger, but with determination. Yes, fire ball still danced around her but it was only to ensure Jane did no more harm to me or Kathy.

_"Le tue parole sono inutili, Kathrine. Siamo tutti seguaci di Aro, e sarà sempre così. Noi controlliamo tutto il mondo vampiro, e godere di farlo. Hai fatto anche una sola volta. Facciamo un sacco di bene per questo mondo, e spendere il nostro tempo con saggezza. Con fuori di noi, i vampiri di questo mondo avrebbe ucciso al largo della razza umana, si sa che tanto bene quanto la persona accanto. Tu e Alexander può rimanere qui o puoi venire con noi, ma lo sanno, non importa dove tu vada o che cosa il vostro modo, il Volturi si può trovare. Non c'è escapeing noi."_ Jane spoke in perfect Italian.

**("Your words are useless, Kathrine. We all are followers of Aro, and shall always be that way. We control all of the vampire world, and enjoy doing so. You did too, once. We do plenty of good for this world, and spend our time wisely. With out us, the vampires of this world would kill off the human race, you know that just as good as the next person. You and Alexander can stay here or you can come with us, but know this, no matter where you go or what your doing, the Volturi can find you. There's no escaping us.")**

_"Your quelli uccidendo la razza umana!"_ Kathrine yelled._"Non vedi, come uccidere gli esseri umani senza cuore, quando theres qualcosa per mantenere in vita? C'è niente di sbagliato con bere da animali. Certo, non è niente in confronto al gusto del sangue umano ma si salva un diavolo di un sacco di esseri umani. hanno altrettanto diritto a vivere come noi. "_Kathy's Italian was just as good, if not better, then Jane's.

**("Your the ones killing off the human race! Do you not see, how heartless killing humans is, when theres something else to keep you alive? There is nothing wrong with drinking from animals. Sure, it's nothing compared to the taste of human blood but it saves a hell of a lot of humans. They have just as much a right to live as we do.")**

"_Abbastanza_!" (**Enough**!) Aro called over Jane and Kathy, who now were both specking together.

"No!" Kathy screamed, as Jane shut up. "I am no longer under your power!"

"You will do as I say, Kathrine." Aro wasn't use to being said no too.

"Or what?" Kathy asked with raised eyebrows, her voice held a challenging tone. "I'm not scared of you. And don't care what you think of me anymore, Aro. All I'm trying to do now, is get the rest of the Guard to understand something."

"So you think, the Volturi does no good? You have come to believe, we are heartless killers, correct?"

"Correct."

"Jane's right, Kathrine. Without us the vampire world would be nothing, it would no order, no laws and no one to in sure those laws are followed."

"You know, that's somewhat right. It's not that the vampire world does not need order or laws or law makers. The problem is, how you in sure us vampires follow these rules and laws. Half the time, you kill innocent vampires. Everyday you kill innocent humans!" Kathy sighed, and shook her head. "You just don't get it, do you?"

"No, I do not." Aro seemed to answer truthfully.

"Fine," Kathrine said with another sigh. "then I give up. Don't listen to me, go back to Italy and worship Ol' Faithful Leader." She finished with a sarcastic tongue.

"You and Alexander really want to stay here?" Aro asked.

"It's not, do we _want_ to stay here, it's we _are_ staying here."

Aro looked in thought for a long moment. "Alright fine," Is he really giving in? "stay here. But do not think this is the end."

"Oh, I didn't expect it to be."

"Good, because it's only the start of this _guerra_ (**war**)." Aro smirked. "One we do not plan to lose."

"Then maybe you should re-think that plan."

**a.n.: Thanks for reading, review please!**


	26. Little Kathy

**a.n.: Okay, so we might have our computer issues squared away but I can't make any promises. The computer seems to work about once a week so that doesn't give me a lot of time to type, edit and then post, so just bare with me guys. I'm sorry. Soon (hopefully) things will go back to normal and I can update like normal. Sorry this took so long but I've actually by passed my homework to make this chapter post-ready so be grateful. ;) Enjoy and review please!**

**EPOV (Edward's Point Of View) **

"Alice," I said from the couch. "you should get the door." She wasn't paying much attention to anything so she didn't see Kathy and Alex coming back before I heard them.

Alice was sitting in Jasper's lap, frowning. Alice had really wanted Kathrine to stay and hated watching her leave. Then when Marissa left too, it just broke her unbeating heart. She was going to be over joyed when she realized who was now on our porch.

Alice looked at me confused for only a second, then she listened. Alice grinned ear-to-ear and was opening the door before Jasper even knew she was off his lap.

"I knew you wouldn't really go with them!" Alice exclaimed happily. The hug Alice gave Kathy didn't surprise me but it was surprising to see Kathy hug Alice back.

"She's changed so much in the past few days..." Bella whispered in my ear. Her head was rested on my shoulder and our hands laced together, both of us seated on the couch.

I kissed Bella on the forehead before standing up. From Kathrine's thoughts, she wanted to see Marissa. Someone had to tell her Marissa had left with Dean; and it was going to be me.

"I wasn't planning on going with them all the way to Italy anyway. I was just waiting for Alexander to make the first move." Kathrine said with a little laugh.

An instant frown crossed Kathy's face when she saw her mother wasn't there.

Eddie, where is Mom? She asked me mentally, knowing I was listening.

Looking at her face, I realized this was going to be harder then I thought. Kathrine was just a child... she wanted her mother, who she had just got back. How could I tell this little girl I've always consider my sister that her Mother is with another man? It was going to crush her.

"She's gone." I answered softly.

"Gone?" Kat asked, her voice breaking. _No...she wouldn't do this to me again...no..._ "Eddie..." She whimpered, breaking inside.

Kathrine found her way in to my arms, just like she would when we were little kids. When Kat began to sob, I was taken back. It took a lot to make Kathrine cry. Even as a four year old, she barley cried. I've missed holding my little Kathy in my arms... No, she's not so little anymore. She's seen more pain and hurt in his world then I could ever imagine. The Volutri had made her a different person then who was at first. Still, knowing deep down she's much more then a child, I can't help but feel she's just four years old again.

"Where'd she go Edward?" Alexander asked, his voice hard.

_Dean didn't and still doesn't even love Mom. Julia proved that decades ago._ Kat thought. Julia? Who was that? Questions for a later time.

"With Dean...," Bella answered for me. I was so caught up in Kathy I had almost missed his question all together. "There at the cottage they claimed, not to far off from here."

Alexander didn't reply. He had left; left to claim his love. At least, that's what I hope his going to do. That and have it out with Dean, something I get the feeling is over do.

"Kat?" Alice was the only one who had the nerve to call Kathy that. She'd never admit it but Kathy liked the nicknames we'd given her.

"Yes?" Kathrine said.

I took a look in to Alice's mind, and didn't like what she was about to say. Kathrine wasn't the one who couldn't decide which man she wanted. Kathy was just stuck in the middle of it all. Alice shouldn't be blaming little Kat for Marissa's leaving. Marissa's a grown women, she can make her own choices.

"You seem...confident that Marissa has left you," Kathy wasn't quite sure what Alice was trying to tell her. Before I could step in, Alice was talking again. "I don't intend to be mean but... _you_ left _her_ this time,"

I suppressed a snare at Alice. Was I going to have to explain to Alice that none of this was Kathrine's fault? Now, Alice had Kathy believing she was at fault here, when clearly she wasn't. I stopped myself from snaring at Alice but allowed myself to glare at her.

_Your feelings for Kathrine... it's like she's your sister or your daughter..._ Jasper thought my way. I gave him no indication that I heard him. Kathrine was my main concern right now, Jasper and Alice could wait.

"This time it's all my fault...," Kathrine muttered into my chest. "Where's the cottage?" She asked.

"I'll show you," I said, not wanting Kathy to be out of my sight.

_You don't have too..._ She thought, glancing up at me.

"But I want too. Your part of the family, remember? There's no getting rid of me,"

"No getting rid of any of us," Alice had to put her two-bits in.

"I'd never dream of it," Kathrine said with a smile.


	27. A Terrible Mistake

**a.n.: Just the last chapter, just in Kathy's POV. Enjoy, and review please! =)**

**KPOV (Kathrine's Point Of View)**

Finally they were gone. I'd tried to warn them, to give them all a chance at another life but it was useless. Jane was right; all of the Volutri were followers of Aro and always would be. Specking of followers of Aro, it was time Dean left.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" I asked, turning to Alexander. His brows pulled together, a sign he was confused. "I didn't just stand up to the Guard for nothing! Go get Mom, you idiot!"

Alexander flashed me a small, sad smiled. "Right..."

"What?" He sounded unsure about something.

"It's just... _Dean_," Mom would leave Dean for Alexander in a heartbeat! "What if Marissa doesn't want me back this time?"

I rolled my eyes. "Your just wasting time!"

Before he had time to react to that, I took his hand in mine and started running. When we reached the Cullen house, I dropped his hand. Not even caring to wait for him, I marched right up to the front door. I didn't even get the chance to touch the doorknob, Alice swung it open and had me in a hug before I had time to blink.

"I knew you wouldn't really go with them!" She exclaimed happily.

Much to my surprise, and hers too, I hugged Alice back. "I wasn't planning on going with them all the way to Italy anyway. I was just waiting for Alexander to make the first move." I told her with a little laugh.

Once Alice let me go, I walked in to the Cullen's living room looking around for my mother. I didn't see her. An instant frown crossed my face. I stand up to the Guard, and she's not even here for me to tell her about it.

_Eddie, where is Mom?_ I asked him mentally, knowing he was listening like he seemed to always be.

"She's gone." He answered softly, sadness clear in his voice and face.

"Gone?" I asked, my voice breaking. No...she wouldn't do this to me again...no... "Eddie..." I whimpered, I was breaking inside. I just couldn't believe she'd left me again.

Edward Jr. wrapped me in his arms, placing my head to his chest, in an attempt to confront me. I couldn't stop myself from sobbing in to his stone hard chest. Mom had left me again... twice now she's left me behind for Dean...

"Where'd she go Edward?" Alexander asked, his voice hard.

I bite my lip. He was mad. I was the one who brought him back here and now he's going to get his heart broken because of me.... I thought for sure Mom wouldn't do this again. She loves Alexander; we all know that. But why did she keep going back to Dean? Dean was there for her but... he wasn't the one she loved. Dean didn't even love Mom. Julia had proved that decades ago.

Julia... where'd _she_ go? I suddenly wondered. She'd just vanished. Probably with Mom and Mom was with Dean, so Julia was with them both. Maybe she was talking some common sense in to my mother. Though I'm a little worried how Dean is going to react to seeing Julia now, after all this time. All these years Julia was believed dead by all who knew her. All but myself that is.

"With Dean," Bella answered for her husband. "there at the cottage they claimed, not to far off from here."

Alexander didn't reply. He had left; left to claim his love.

"Kat?" Alice was the only one who had the nerve to call me that to my face. I liked the nickname, but would never admit it.

"Yes?" I said, my sobs slowly becoming more controlled.

"You seem... confident that Marissa has left you," Alice was trying to tell me something but I was unsure what. "I don't intend to be mean but... _you_ left _her_ this time," Alice's words hit me like a pile of bricks.

She was right... I had left Mom first this time. Both Alexander and I had done the same thing she had done to us. Well she had no choice in leaving Alex, she did in leaving me. Didn't she? Suddenly, I'm not so sure. Becoming a vampire must have been hard for her... dealing with wanting and loving the taste of human blood, or blood at all, was something we all had to get use too.

"This time it's all my fault...," I muttered into Eddie's chest. "Where's the cottage?" I had to find her.

Even if things fell though with Alexander, I still had to find Mom. Find her and tell her I made a mistake, a terrible mistake.

"I'll show you," Eddie said.

_You don't have too..._ I told him.

"But I want too," He smiled down at me. "Your part of the family, remember? There's no getting rid of me,"

"No getting rid of any of us," Alice had to put her two-bits in.

"I'd never dream of it," I smiled, it was completely true.

The Cullen's were my family, just as Mom and Dad were. Right now, however, we had a family member in trouble. Dean was that trouble and Mom was that family member. It was time we showed our love for one another. All of us.

I didn't care if she loved Dean, or thought she did, I was going to fight to no end for my mother. I'd gone to long without her, I wasn't about to go any longer. I have a feeling Dad feels the same way.

Wait! Did I just think of Alexander as _Dad_? That was going to take some getting use too...


	28. Visons

**a.n.: Sorry this took so long!**

**KPOV (Kathrine's Point Of View)**

"Who's Julia?" Eddie asked once we were out the door.

"I can't go in to Julia right now, I have Mom to worry about. Julia isn't really a friend but then again she isn't an enemy either. She's... an ally. Someone I can trust but not completely." It was the truth, once things with Mom was settled then I'd have time to answer questions.

Edward didn't move. He just stood there, his brows pulled together, staring at me. What was he doing? I thought he was going to take me to Mom!

"We have time, tell me about Julia."

"No." Now wasn't the time, couldn't he see that? Edward kept staring. I sighed in frustration. "Are you going to take me to Mom or not?"

"I said I would, and I will." Then what was he waiting for?! Edward's mouth twisted up a little at the ends. "That is _after_you tell me about Julia."

My eyes narrowed at him. This was hopeless. I was tempted to tell him just _where_ he could go with all his Julia questions, but stopped myself. That was the sort of thing the old Kathrine would say but not the new, kinder Kathrine. Instead I took a deep breath and plastered a fake smile on my face. "Fine, I'll get Alice to take me."

Before Eddie could protest Alice throw open the front door. "I'd love to take you!" I blinked and Alice was already pulling me behind her small running body.

"Alice!" Eddie called after us, I could hear the frustration in his voice.

Alice giggled and ran faster.

**APOV (Alice's Point of View)**

Edward was mad at me for taking Kat from him, but he'd get over it.

_Won't you Eddie?_ I asked with another giggle. I glanced back, and saw Edward glaring at me.

"And here we a--" I stopped abruptly. I felt that all to familiar feeling take me over--it was a tingly feeling. I went from looking at the cottage Marissa and Dean called there own, to seeing Kathy screaming at someone. A women I'd never seen before. She was a vampire though.

"My mothers in there!" Kathrine yelled, angry and frantic. My eyes flickered to the cottage, it was consumed in fire.

"It was for your own good, and everyone elses." The women insisted.

"Killing my mother because your man fell in love with her is far from a good thing for anyone but yourself!"

"Your young, hurt, alone. When your older, you'll understand I did this for everyone. The world is a better place without Dean in it. Your mother... was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. In the future, you'll thank me."

"You promised you'd take care of my mom! _You killed her_!" Kathrine was on the edge of killing this women. I could see the fire burning in Kat's eyes, as she glared at the blond women who was unknown to me.

"I'm telling you, one day you'll thank me."

With that, I was back with Kathrine by my side, Edward behind me and the cottage in front of me. It was no longer aflame, and Kat was calm. The blond fire-bug was nowhere in sight as far as I could tell.

"Julia..." Edward muttered behind Kat and I.

Kathy sighed. "I'm not going to tell you anything about her, Eddie, give it up." Who was Julia? "So, is this the place?"

I turned around so I could see Edward. Our eyes met.

_Want me to lie?_I asked him. Edward moved his eyes up and then down, before meeting mine again. That was a yes, in our Edward-Alice-eye-talk.

"No. It's... farther." I lied dully, lying wasn't my strong suit.

Kathy narrowed her eyes in suspension. "Are you sure?" I nodded. "Okay, then, let's go." She took a few steps forward but Edward stopped her.

"Kathy, Julia has blond hair, correct?" He asked, taking hold of Kat's arm.

"Yeah." Kat tilted her head to the side in confusion. "I thought you didn't know her."

"I don't but I might before the days over."

"Edward... maybe we shouldn't tell her." I offered, Kat was on a good path right now Julia might send her back in to her old ways Kathrine was trying to desert.

Kathy looked at Edward, then me and then back to Edward. "No, tell me."

Neither one of us even made an attempt to speck. "Tell me." Kathrine demanded.

"Alice, is right. It's better you don't know." Eddie told her.

"Fine!" Kathrine throw up her hands in frustration before she turned and walked right past me. Heading for the cottage, with a look of determination on her face.

"Kat maybe you shouldn't--"

"I'm going to see my mother. You think I'm stupid? I know she's in there!" Minute by minute Kathy was letting her anger control her, just as she use too.

Edward and I moved forward to try and stop her. I felt that tingly feeling again, and hoped I'd see something good this time. Instead, I got the exact opposite of good.

I saw Kathrine, marching up to the cottage, and pounding on the door. The door opened, and Kat's face took on many emotions; fear, sadness, and anger. She took a few steps back. Someone walked out of the cottage, I couldn't see who though.

"Come with us, Kathrine." The person came in to view then. _Jane_. She had a wicked smile on her face, which could only mean she was causing pain to some unlucky person. "Marcus will release her, once you agree to come with us."

Kat's eyes narrowed in pure hate at Jane. "Fine, just let her go." Kathrine growled, her eyes looking past Jane to someone inside the cottage.

"Edward, nice of you to join us." Jane said turning to look at Edward and I. "Ah, and you brought Alice, perfect. The more the merrier."

"Jane, tell Marcus to let her go. I agreed, leave everyone else out of this." Kathrine's eyes stayed fixed on whoever was inside.

Who does Marcus have that would have Kathy this worried looking? It had to be someone important to her if she was agreeing to go with Jane and Marcus. At first I thought it was Marissa or Alex, but the look on Kat's face told me it wasn't.

"Well, there's been a change of plans. Edward and Alice, must agree to come with us too." Jane's wicked smile just kept growing. "_Then _Marcus will let Reneesme go."

That was it. With out warning, the feeling was gone and so was the vison. I was seeing Kathrine walk to the cottage instead of her already there, agreeing to go with Jane.

"Where the heck is Jacob?!" I screamed my thoughts by mistake. He was suppose to be watching Nessie!

"_I'll kill that dog_!" Edward roared. Before I could stop him, Edward ran to the cottage, didn't even bother to open the door--he just went right though it--and was out of my sight.

**a.n.: Review Please!**


	29. We Need Her

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own The Twilight Series**

**APOV (Alice's Point Of View) **

"What's wrong?" Kathrine asked, looking back at me.

"Jane and Marcus have Nessie." I said, dashing forward.

I had planned on rushing inside, helping Edward in whatever mess he'd gotten himself in to, and getting Nessie back but ended up just stopping in the doorway. Kathrine came running in after me, and bumped in to me when she got to the doorway.

"What the..." Kathy's sentence trailed off as she looked around the cottage.

There was blood everywhere. There was no sign of Edward, Nessie, Jane, Marcus, Dean, Alexander, or Marissa. Nothing but blood was in the cottage.

**KPOV (Kathrine's Point Of View) **

Nothing was in the cottage but blood. From the smell, it wasn't human. It was animal blood. I inhaled deeply, taking in every scent in the cottage. Besides the blood, there was a human-vampire scent, which means Nessie had to be near by. I also smelt something that made my nose crinkle in disgust, so the wolves were around too. I could smell Alice, next to me and Edward's scent but I couldn't see him.

"Kathy!" I spun around at the sound of my name. I saw nothing but trees. I know someone said my name though, it rang in my ears clear as day.

"Alice, what's going on?" I asked, looking to the only person I could see.

Alice's eyes kept studying the cottage and the blood. She had a horror struck look on her face. Alice shook her head at my question. "I wish I knew..."

The look on Alice's face just made matters worse. I thought nothing could bring happy-go-lucky Alice down, but this did. Which just added to my worry. Where was everyone? And why do I have the feeling that Alice and I are just going to walk in the same trip the others did? What, about Jane and Marcus? Didn't Alice see them here? And Nessie? Or Jacob and the other wolves, weren't they suppose to be keeping an eye on Nessie?

"Let's just leave." Alice suggested, turning her back on the cottage.

"What about Eddie? And Nessie? Mom, Dad?"

"There not here. We should go back." Alice moved past me and started making her way down the porch steps and then across the lawn heading for the trees.

"Alice!" I called after her. "We can't just leave!"

She ignored me and just kept walking. I glanced inside the cottage again, then looked back to Alice. Well, where Alice had been. She wasn't there when I looked back. I considered going back to the Cullen house myself but thought better of it. There was something going on here, I just didn't know what.

"Kathrine, hello." I spun around again. This time I saw someone unlike the last time someone had said my name.

"Julia, hi." I gave her a bit of a smile.

Julia was standing in the midst of the trees closest to the cottage. She frowned at me. "What's wrong?"

"I just... can't seem to find my parents, or anyone else for that matter."

"Can I help? I was actually looking for your mother myself." Julia got closer. I was surprised to see her smirking.

"No, no, I've got it under control." I lied. Something told me not to trust her. Never had I truly trusted Julia but this feeling was something I'd never felt. I suppose it was a gut feeling, a warning. "Thanks anyway." I was hoping she'd leave but I had no such luck.

Julia's eyes narrowed at me. "Don't lie to me, child."

"I'm no child." I protested.

Julia started to laugh, a wicked smile that looked like a smile Jane should wear crossed her lips. "Your so stupid." Julia said shaking her head.

"Excuse me?" She had no right to call me stupid!

She rolled her eyes. "You honestly don't see what's going on here? What I'm doing?" I suddenly became alert, my entire body just waiting for something to happen.

"Kathy!" I heard the voice call again. I glanced around and once again, saw no one. But this time I realized who the voice belonged too; Reneesme.

"Shut up, you little brat!" Julia yelled but not at me. So she heard it too, I wasn't losing my mind.

"Where is she, Julia?" I asked, I could feel the anger boiling low and deep within me. Mom, Dad and Eddie were one thing but Nessie was another. She was just a child. A child in need of protection.

"No. Not until you tell me where Dean and that little slut of a mother of yours is."

I clenched my jaw at her comment about Mom. "You expect me to believe you don't know where she's at? I'm not as stupid as you think I am."

"I don't have her!" Julia shouted at me, angry for reasons I didn't know. "The spawn is the only one I'm holding captive."

"What about Eddie?" I was confused now. I watched him come in here; I knew Dad had come here looking for Mom; Dean wouldn't just leave Mom, not now.

"I. Only. Have. Reneesme." Julia said though her teeth. "Where is your mother?"

"I don't know!"

"Stop lying to me!" Julia was about to say more but didn't get the chance.

A huge, rust colored, wolf can out of nowhere and jumped on Julia before it's scent could even reach my nose.

The wolf growled violently down at Julia. I didn't know which wolf was which, but I had a pretty good idea that this was Jacob. The only thing I know about the wolves, are that there friend with the Cullen's. I'd been taught to fear wolves but right now wasn't the time to think about that. I needed to find Nessie.

"Don't!" I shouted, from the looks of it Jacob was moments--if that--away from ripping Julia's head off. I jumped over the porch railing, and walked swiftly over to Julia. "We need her." I told Jacob, meeting his eyes for a moment. I looked down at Julia. "Where is she?"

Julia glared at Jake then at me. "I'm not telling you."

"He's going to rip your heard off either which way. You might as well tell us."

"Not a chance in--" I was on top off her before she knew what hit her. It probably wasn't the smartest thing to do while Jacob was on her too, but right now I wasn't thinking clearly.

How did I get information out of people before? Maybe I was being to sweet right now. All this time I've been trying to be "Sweet, nice, little Kathy" over "Evil, angry, hateful Kathrine". Why? Couldn't I be the person I was once before and the person I want to be? Isn't there some common ground? There had to be a way to be both.

But, being both would have to wait. Right now, I had to be who I once was. I had to be the girl who put fear in to all she came in contact with.

I glared at Julia; apparently I had reached in and pulled old Kathrine out. The fear was small but still there, in Julia's eyes when I glared down at her. A small amount of fear could go a long way.

"Tell me where Reneesme is," I spoke though my teeth. "Now."

I saw that flicker of fear again. Still, Julia said nothing. I sighed in frustration. I wrapped my hand around her throat. She looked confused at first, and then the fear she was trying so hard to hide, was suddenly all over her face. I couldn't help but smile.

When I wrapped my hand around her neck, I made sure my hand was heated. Having Jacob rip her apart was useless, if we didn't burn her to nothing. Julia didn't know I could control fire. But now, she did. I suppose the thought of dying didn't appeal to her much.

"Ready to talk, now?" I asked, tightening my grip and making my hand--her throat too of course--hotter.

"Fine, I'll tell you. As long as you promise not to kill me." Did she really think after all this I'd let her live? No way that was that going to happen.

"Your in no place to be making deals."

"I suppose your right, but time is running out to save Reneesme."

"Then tell me where she is!"

"Don't kill me, and I will."

I sighed. "Fine, fine, fine!" I jerked my hand from her neck, and jumped off her. "Let her up, Jacob." Jake gave me this look that said he wasn't moving. "Do you want to find Nessie or not?" I was losing all patience. Slowly, Jacob back off Julia. The second he was off her, I grabbed her arm. I couldn't trust her not to make a brake for it.

"Jane and Marcus have Reneesme. By now, they should be at the Cullen house hold." Julia finally confessed.

I looked at Jacob as I let Julia's arm go. Just as I knew she would, Julia disappeared. "She couldn't have gotten far, find her and kill her. I'll go take of Jane and Marcus." Jacob only hesitated for a second, before taking off. He didn't like the idea of him not saving Nessie, but took orders as they were given.

**a.n.: Review Please!**


	30. Blame

**KPOV (Kathrine's Point Of View)**

I reached the Cullen house, thinking I'd just waltz in and take action. That--again--probably wasn't the best idea. What else was there to do though? There's no telling what Jane was doing to that poor child.

"Where do you think your going?" I jerked around, surprised to hear someone outside. Dean. Of all people.

"None of your business."

"Jane's not going to hurt Reneesme, you know. It's Julia you have to worry about." Dean told me in a matter-of-fact voice.

I started to set him on fire right then and there but stopped myself. "Julia... won't be hurting anyone anymore. Jacob's probably ripping her apart right now." I smiled when Dean's face grew hard.

"Impossible..." He took a few steps toward me. "Julia's more powerful then Aro, no dog can take her down."

"Wanna bet?" I started tapping my foot in irritation. I don't have time for this! "She's dead, Dean. Get over it."

I wasn't expecting what Dean did next but should have been. He lunged at me. I didn't move in time, and we fell to the ground. Dean pinned me down by my shoulders, and glared at me. "If I hadn't come along, neither your mother or your father would here today." He told me. "You wouldn't be either."

I barked out a laugh. "You think I care? I hate being a vampire! You and Julia ruined my life and my family!"

Dean smiled, enjoying the fact that I was angry. "I loved Marissa. When I thought Julia was gone... I thought I could never love another. Then Marissa came along. She was like... an angel. We were doing just fine," His hands tightened on my shoulders. "until you came and messed everything up."

"Marissa would have left you, sooner or later! You saw the way she looked at Alexander. She doesn't love you, nor will she ever. Alexander and Marissa were made for each other."

"Marissa was meant to be with me!" Dean shouted. "She took Julia from me!"

"No she didn't! Julia saved Mom because of me! Julia was happy protecting Mom, until she found out you had moved on, and had fallen in love with Mom! If anyone ruined anything, it was you and Julia. You two saved, Marissa and Alexander. You two are the reason everything is so damn messed up now!" With that, I shoved Dean off me. He flow throw the air until he hit a tree.

Dean said nothing more, he just lunged at me again. When he was inches from me, I throw two fire balls at him. He didn't even see them coming. With in the time spanned of a heartbeat, his body was consumed in flame. I didn't stay to see if the fire killed him or not.

I ran up to the porch, and opened the front door with only a bit of cation. I glanced around the living room but saw no one. I heard voices upstairs, so I headed up there.

I paused by each door, listening. I reached Edward's door, and knew that was the room I wanted. I hesitated only a moment, wondering if this was the right thing to do. I opened the door.

"Kathrine, how nice of you to join us." Jane said from across the room.

I looked around. Edward looked like he was ready to murder ten people. Bella stood next to him, looking worried more then angry. Emmett and Rose stood next to Carlisle and Esme, they seem to be just waiting for something to happen so they could spring in to action. Jasper was closer to Jane then anyone. Of course, he was the one with all the self control. I could tell no one else could have been that close to Jane and not have killed her. Even Carlisle didn't look like he had that much control.

Alice wasn't anywhere in sight. I'm not sure weather that was a good thing or a bad thing.

"What's going on here?" I asked, Marcus or Nessie weren't in the room either.

"A party, what else?" Jane's words dripped with sarcasm.

"Don't play games with me."

Jane sighed like she was bored. "I'm holding them all captive."

I resisted the eye roll I felt like doing. "What for?"

Jane laughed like I had asked some stupid question. "For you and Alexander, of course." Jane's eyes moved from me to Eddie. "Your welcome to join us too. Alice too--were ever she may be."

"I'll go with you back to Italy. Just leave everyone else out of it."

"Can't. Aro's orders."

"Do you listen to everything Aro says?"

"Yes. You all should."

It was my turn to laugh. "Yeah, sure."

Our conversation came to halt when we heard someone scream. We all jumped and turned to look outside. My mouth fell open as I took in the scene. Mom and Dad were back, Alice was with them, and so was Marcus. I looked around for Nessie, but didn't see her.

Everyone seemed to realize Reneesme wasn't our there the same time I did. Then it was like we were one person instead of many. Not even giving Jane another thought, we all turned for the door. We ran down the stairs and outside just in time to hear Marcus defining himself.

"Why do you think I was the one with Reneesme? To protect her! I wasn't going to hurt her!" His voice was fearful.

Edward place a hand on Marcus' shoulder and jerked him around. "Where is she?"

"Like I told them, I don't know!"

"How do you not know where my daughter is?!" The volume of Edward's voice made Marcus flinch.

"Where were you keeping her?" I asked, having a little more control over my anger then Eddie.

Marcus glanced at me then looked back at Eddie. "In the living room. Julia came back, and took her. I tried to follow them to make sure Reneesme wasn't hurt but the wolf got in my way."

"What'd the wolf look like?"

"Um...huge, sandy colored." I looked at Edward, he'd know which wolf that was. I had no idea.

"Seth." Bella said instead of Edward. "What happened?"

"It chased me back here. Alice told it not to kill me. It left and went off in that direction." Marcus pointed in the direction of Dean and Marissa's cottage. Why is that place so popular?

Edward let go of Marcus, and turned to Alice. "Can you see her at all?"

Alice frowned and shook her head. "I'm sorry..."

"This isn't your fault Alice." I told her. "Don't blame yourself."

"Kathy's right, don't blame yourself." Eddie said, well more like muttered. From the look on his face, he seemed to be thinking.

"Where do we go from here?" Jasper asked, taking Alice's hand.

There was a noise. No one else seemed to catch it. I glanced around. I saw a flash of black running in to the trees. Jane. I took off after her. She wasn't getting away now. Not until we found Nessie, then the others could decide what we did.

She seemed to be heading for town, but made a turn and went away from it. Where was she going? By now she had to know I was following her. Was she leading me in to a trap? No... Julia had to be dead by now. Marcus was with the others. There was no one to help her. Did she realize this? Was she just desperate for some kind of escape?

It wasn't until the last minute that I realized where we were heading. The scent of wet dog was to strong to be just one of the wolves. We were heading right for there homes.

"Jane! Stop!" I called, speeding up a little. Maybe I could stop her before the wolves had the right to kill her. No, I didn't like Jane. But I didn't want to see her die either. Besides, Aro would have to have someone to blame for her death. He seemed to hate the Cullen's, so this would give him the chance and a good reason to kill them.

I heard a growl from behind me. I stopped and turned around. I came face to face with a sandy colored wolf. Who had Bella said this one was? Seth? Yeah, Seth. He was one of the friendly ones, right?

"Hi... Seth." I said in a small voice. _Please let him know me... please let him know me... _

The wolf gave me what looked like a nod. My moment of relief was short lived though. Seth's eyes moved past me, and must have landed on Jane. I glanced behind me and saw she too had stopped just a few yards from me. I looked back at Seth just in time to see him dart around me.

"No, Seth, don't!" I ran after him.

Jane stood there frozen in place. It was rare to see fear on her face, and now was one of those rare times. I wasn't fast enough, Seth was inches from Jane---

"Seth. Stop." Just like that, Seth seemed to freeze himself.

I didn't see who had made the command until I was next to Jane. Once again, I didn't know the man but he was tan, tall, had dark hair and wore only cut off jeans. From the way Seth reacted, this must be someone he respected. The air around the man showed he had confidence. He was like a leader.

"I'll take it from here. Go help Jacob find Nessie." Seth didn't move at first but after sharing a long look with the man, he went past Jane and I before disappearing in to the trees.

Once I was sure Seth was gone, I fixed my gaze on the man. He studied Jane and I. I kept expecting Jane to take off again but she didn't. Instead she surprised me by grabbing my hand. Her grip was tight but not in a way that it would hurt. It was more like she was scared, and just needed a hand to hold.

"Who are you?" I finally had to ask.

"Sam Uley, I'm a friend of the Cullen's." He shook my hand. He looked at Jane and gave her a half smile. "You have no need to fear me." He paused, and looked her over again. His smile vanished when he saw Jane's eyes. "Unless, you plan to harm anyone around here. Then, you should fear me."

Jane's eyes grew as big as plates. "No, Sam, she's not going to hurt anyone. Are you Jane?" I asked, giving her hand a squeeze, hoping she'd just agree with me on this. Jane didn't take her eyes from same when she shook her head. "See? Jane'll be good."

"And you are...?" Sam wondered.

"Kathrine."

Sam's eyes grew and he smiled at me. "_The _Kathrine?"

"Um..." How do I answer that?

"Nessie talks about you all the time. You, Marissa and Alexander." I smiled at that.

"Shocking, she hardly knows us...."

"She probably knows more then you think." That was true.

Sam and I chatted a few more minutes until he said he should go help search for Nessie. I told him Jane and I should be doing that same. We said our goodbyes, and Sam left us.

A silence fell between Jane and I. She still held on to my hand but seemed to relax a little. This was a whole new side to Jane. I'd seen the Jane who liked to kill and torture people. I'd seen ever so slightly fearful Jane. I'd seen decent sister to Alec Jane. But scared little girl Jane? That made Jane a whole new person as far as I was concerned.

"I'm never going to live this down am I?" Jane asked, braking the silence.

"What do you mean?" I wondered, peering at her from the corner of my eye.

Jane rolled her eyes. "_This_." She looked down at our hands still holding to one another.

"Oh... that. It's not a big deal." That had to be the understatement of the year.

Jane laughed a little, before letting my hand go. She looked down at her feet in embarrassment. "You know, this doesn't mean I like you anymore then I did before. This doesn't... change anything between us."

I nodded. "Fine by me." I grabbed her tightly by her forearm. Jane looked up at me in surprise. "What? You said it didn't change anything. I'm taking you back to the Cullen's, until we find Nessie."

Jane sighed loudly but said nothing in protest. That moment in time, when I got to see the true little girl Jane, had changed something between us. We could deny it, and never admit it but it had happened and there was no taking it back. Sure me and Jane weren't the best of friends now but we did trust each other ever so slightly.

**a.n.: Review Please!**


	31. Trouble Finds Me

**a.n.: This story only has about three more chapters, so be prepared for the end! Review please!**

**KPOV (Kathrine's Point Of View) **

Edward was pacing back and fourth, his hands behind his back. He didn't speck, or glance at anyone. He just kept walking back and fourth across the living room floor. His eyes cast down at the floor. Bella was trying to look like she wasn't worried out of her mind, but we could all see she was. She kept playing with the hem of her shirt.

Emmett and Rose continued to glance out the window, like Nessie would appear out of thin air. That would have been a miracle and the best thing to ever happen to this family.

Esme and Carlisle, were upstairs talking in hushed voices. I think they were planning or something. Carlisle was making a phone call every few minutes, while Esme would glance in to the living room at us. I suppose she was making sure no one had run off hunting for Reneesme. Of course that's what we all felt like doing, but Carlisle told us to just wait a little longer. Why, I wasn't sure.

Alice was sitting by the front door, with her eyes closed. I think she was blocking everything out but Nessie, in hopes she'd see her. But she'd been like that for the past hour, and still had nothing. I don't think she will get anywhere either. If anyone finds Ness, it'll be Jacob or one of the other wolves.

Jasper was seated at the bottom of the stairs with his head in his hands. Everyone being so down and worried was really getting to him.

Jane was sitting just a few steps behind Jasper, watching Edward like he was greatest thing since sliced bread.

Marissa and Alexander sat on either side of me on the couch. I think they were mad at each other, seeing as they hadn't said a word to one another since they got here. That didn't bother me much, couples were suppose to fight. Plus, there fighting was nothing, compared to not having Nessie here.

I'd hardly got to know the child. She was wise beyond her years, I knew that much. What if I never get the chance to know her? What if she's--

Edward pounced on me like a lion would it's pray. He glared at me with a look in his eyes that could almost be considered hate. "Don't you dare finish that thought." Edward growled.

I had found my common ground between, old Kathrine and new Kathrine, while trying to just be old Kathrine. It was fine by me, being both. That's who I wanted to be, nice over all and mean when it matters. Brave but sweet. Kind but demanding.

At this moment--if it had been anyone else but Eddie--old Kathrine would have taken over. She would have thrown him off, told him, and then left. But this was Eddie, I couldn't do that to Eddie. Edward, brought out the new, sweeter Kathrine. So, instead of throwing him of me, I cowered. Sort of.

I wasn't a complete cowering idiot, just slightly. I froze under his eyes, my muscles tightening up. My mind went wild, with fear and concern. I was scared of what Eddie might do, and concerned for him. This was a stressful time, I understood his actions. Though, I was still fearful of him.

"Edward!" Esme happened to be looking in when Eddie jumped on me I suppose.

He didn't move. He stayed were he was--sitting upon me on the couch. Edward's eyes locked with mine, and that look was still there. That look of hate. His mouth was a hard angry line.

"My daughter is not dead." Edward spoke though his teeth. "She'll be back with us soon. You got that? Do not, _ever_ think of my daughter as dead." Then just as quickly as he had pounced on me, he leaped off.

Without another word, Eddie stormed out the door. He slammed the door with such force I thought it would fall off, and crash to the floor. But it didn't. There was a loud crash from somewhere else in the house though.

After a few moments of dead silence and stillness, I saw Esme hurry off. Probably going to clean up what ever fell. Bella got up then too. She walked to the door, but stopped and turned to look at me. Her eyes were sad, as they met mine.

"He's just worried about Nessie." Bella told me.

I gave her what I thought was a nod but doubt it was. Bella stood there looking at me for a few more minutes before leaving to go find her husband. I just sat there, stunned.

I'd known Eddie for as long as I could remember. He was like a brother to me when we were kids. He took care of me when I lost Mom. Even after all these years and all this time, he was still like a brother to me. If it weren't for him and his family, I'd still be a angry, evil minded child.

In all the time I've known Eddie, he's never once gotten mad at me. He's most defiantly never looked at me with hate in his eyes. His never done anything to cause me harm. Eddie's always stood by me, protected me. I just couldn't grasp the fact that he could hate me. I couldn't grasp him jumping on me. It was like he was a different person.

I felt someone place a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and in to the golden eyes of my mother.

"Bella's right, Edward's just worried about Nessie." And that made things better?

It didn't. It just made things worse. This whole thing was my fault. Julia saved Mom that night on the Titanic, because of me. The Masen's took Mom in, because of me. Dean came looking for Mom, because Alex thought she was alive. The reason she was alive? Me.

Mom turned in to a vampire, Elizabeth and Edward Sr. died, Edward turned in to a vampire, leaving me alone. Alex finds me, let's me make it to fifteen then changes me. I hated him, for changing me. I got mixed up with the Volutri, because of Alexander. We end up at the Cullen's. Where Marissa and Dean happen to be. Alexander and Mom get back together. Dean gets mad. Julia returns, for a update on Mom. Dean steals Mom back because Alex and I left. Julia discovers Mom is with Dean, and kidnaps Nessie in order to get back at us all.

Julia wouldn't have saved Mom if it weren't for me. We would have never ended up at the Cullen's, and messing up there lives. Bella, Eddie and Nessie would be doing some family thing right now. But no. They can't because none of us know where Renesmee is. We don't know whether she's safe or not. Jacob could be worry free, but that can't happen either. Are you seeing the same pattern I am? I'm seeing a bad pattern of horrible thing happening were ever I'm at.

The Titanic probably sank because Mom was on bored carrying me! I don't find trouble, trouble finds me. No, it's stuck on me.

"Stop that!" My head jerked up at the sound of Jasper's sudden outburst. He was glaring at me. Great, another person mad at me. Who next Alice? "I don't know what your thinking about but stop. It's killing your mood and myself."

"Sorry..." I muttered, looking down at my feet.

What had I done to make everyone so mad? Oh yeah, this is all my fault. I forgot there for a moment. Does anyone else realize everything leads back to me? Is that why Eddie hates me and Jasper's mad? Probably.

**-----**

I couldn't take the silence. Nor could I handle not knowing what was going on. We'd all been sitting in his room for over an hour now. Wasn't that long enough of doing nothing? If I sit here any longer I do believe I'm going to explode.

"Where are you going?" Alice asked me. I was just about to go out the door when she grabbed my arm.

"Shouldn't you already know that?" She was the one with the future seeing powers. Why ask me? She'd know where I was going before I even knew. Alice frowned at me.

"You haven't decided where your going yet, so I don't know either." That was true.

"Then why are you asking me where I'm going if you know I don't know!?" I yelled, without really meaning too. I was just sick of doing nothing, knowing nothing.

"You don't have to yell, Kathrine. I'm right here." Alice said in a bitter tone that almost matched mine. Oh so she did have it in her to be something other then bubbly and cheery. What a shocker that is.

Alice moved her hand from my arm and went back to what she'd been doing for the past hour--sitting by the door with her eyes closed. If I didn't know any better, I'd think she was sleeping. To bad vampires don't sleep.

I walked outside and glanced up at the sky. Dark black and gray clouds blanketed the blue sky. Thunderstorm, of course. Way to make the day ever so slightly better Mother Nature.

I walked off the porch and in to the tree surrounding the Cullen house hold. It wasn't until I was half way to the cottage that I realized that's where I was going. All I knew was that I was letting my feet guide me to where they wanted too. Apparently, my feet decided they wanted to go to the cottage. I couldn't help but wonder why I'd head that way. It was nothing bu a blood bath there--animal blood bath might I add.

Animal blood... but wasn't that what the Cullen's drank from? Why would animal blood smell so bad? What kind of blood smells bad to a vampire...? Wolf blood! I ran the rest of the way to the cottage instead of the steady walk I had been doing. When I got there, the smell was twice as strong as it had been just a few hours ago.

I went up to the porch, the door still wide open and peered inside. Blood covered the walls, and the floors. There was a bed, and everything else normal houses have. All of it was a sick brown color, from the blood. On habit, I inhaled. And almost choked. The smell was worse then before. It got stronger by the minute.

The smell was just to strong, I had to leave. Though some small part of me told me to suck it up and stay a little longer. Why? Clearly there was nothing more then blood here. Then a thought hit me: Where did the blood come from? I took a few hated steps inside the cottage, my eyes searching for the animal that might be the source of the blood.

"Kathy?" I found myself turning slowly this time other than the last two times I'd heard my name while being here.

"Nessie!" I screamed, seeing her sitting behind the door. I ran to her and throw my arms around her little body. "Have you been here this whole time?! Why didn't you say anything before?! How come Jacob didn't notice before that you were here?" I just kept asking question after question, not paying attention to anything.

Reneesme made a sound that could have been a whimper. I pulled back from her, and took in the scene around the child. Next to Reneesme was a girl with tan skin, black hair and strong features. She had to be from La Push, no one in Forks looked that tan. After a few more seconds of studying her, I realized she had long, deep, red scars covering her body. I looked again at Nessie, and saw tears streaming down her face.

"I didn't want to hurt Leah...." Reneesme told me, looking at the tan girl. "Julia made me though. Did you know she could control minds? She can. Or couldn't, I figure Jake's killed her by now." Julia can control minds? Since when?!

Before I could ask any questions, Nessie reached out and place her small hand on my cheek. Images flashed though my mind. Julia telling Jacob to hand Reneesme over to her, he listened--which was rather shocking. I saw Julia hand Nessie a knife, telling her to plunge it in to Leah's stomach. Nessie did. Julia said to dig the knife as deep as she could in to Leah, she did. Julia told her to take Leah's blood and put on everything she could reach, she did. My stomach turned as I watched Reneesme get blood all over her, Leah's blood, and smear it all over the place. Julia was smiling too, the entire time.

When Reneesme removed her hand, the images stopped. I looked at Leah again, and saw the cuts on her body with a new light. "How is that possible...?"

"Leah is a werewolf, she heals fast. But...why won't she wake up?" Nessie looked at me with sad, worried eyes. "Did I... kill her?" The tone her voice held, broke my heart.

"Of course not!" I looked at Leah again, but this time studying her chest. What I had been hoping for, wasn't happening. I was hoping to point out the Reneesme that Leah was breathing, but she wasn't. "Carlisle can help Leah." I said the only thing I could think of right now.

I couldn't tell the poor child she might have killed someone.

**a.n.: Review review reivew!**


	32. Do You Understand?

**a.n.:Sorry, sorry, _sorry_ for this taking so late. I wasn't quite ready to part with this story yet... but I think I am now. Besides, I have part two to look forward too. Yes, part two! This is the last chapter by the way, the title for A.N.T.R.F.E. Part 2, will be revealed at the bottom of this chapter. Enjoy, and review!**

**KPOV (Kathrine's Point Of View)**

Not only were Eddie and Jacob ready to kill Julia but so was Seth. Leah was strong but maybe not strong enough. All anyone could do for her now was sit and wait. Ugh.

We had sent Jane off once Reneesme was safe. Marcus asked if he could stick around, we were keeping a close eye on him. Why he would want to stay, was beyond me.

Waiting to see if Leah lived though this or not was just like when we were worried about Nessie. The tension was thick though out the house. I guessed the emotions in the house were to much for Jasper, seeing as he left once Leah was brought here. I didn't blame him in the least, I would have left too.

"Leah is a werewolf. She's recovered from worse things then this. Why can't she recover from a few stab marks?" Seth asked, his head in his hands.

"It's Julia." Eddie said her name like it left a bad taste in his mouth. "She's got some particular mind powers. I do not know how but somehow she's making Leah believe she's already dead. From what I can tell Julia can control any mind at anytime."

"Not mine." Bella spoke softly but those two words seemed to light up the room.

Seth jumped up from his seat on the couch, smiling for a change. "That's it Bella!" He dashed over to Bells and was dragging her up the stairs before anyone could understand what Seth had in mind.

I looked to Eddie for answers. "Bella can shield minds. Jane's power couldn't work on Bella, there's no reason Julia's should. Bella can shield other minds as well as her own." Edward said smiling slightly.

"Come on Daddy!" Reneesme said with impatience, pulling on Eddie's arm.

I waited to hear something about Leah waking up, Seth's cheers, something. But I heard nothing. That was strange... I was tempted to head up there, and check on things but decided against it. I could be patient, like everyone else--for now at least.

"Kat, Jazzy's coming back in a few minutes," Alice said next to me. We were seated on the couch with the TV on but no one was watching it. "He wants to talk with you."

Why would Jasper want to talk with me? Wondering that, I nodded and went outside to wait on him.

I stood on the porch for a long while, Jasper didn't show. I heard some rustling in the woods around the Cullen house and figured it was him. Tired of being on the porch, I decided to meet him half way. I walked a little ways though the woods but didn't see Jasper anywhere. I heard footsteps near me.

"Jasper?" I called in to the trees. Even with my vampire eye sight allowing me to see farther then most, I saw no sign of Jazzy. "Alice said you wanted to--" I didn't have time to finish the sentence before the breath was knocked out of me. I found myself lying on the ground of the forest floor, looking in to red eyes.

I was surprised and taken off guard. A rare thing for a vampire. I glared at who knocked me down; Julia. Of course.

"I thought the wolf got you," I said.

Julia smiled, a cocky smile. "He did. Almost. I outsmarted the beast."

"Jacob is no beast!" Julia shrugged. I rolled my eyes. "What do you want now?"

Julia paused and looked at me. She seemed to be deciding on something. "I want you to change time."

"What?" I had the slightest clue as to what she was talking about.

Julia moved off me. I got up and stared at her in confusion. She could explain herself, then I'd kill her. No need in killing her now, just to always wonder what she meant.

"You are going to change time. I'm sending you back, to 1912. You have to protect Alexander and Marissa at all cost. _No matter what._ Do not think about yourself, only them. If you fail to change time, or something happens to Marissa and or Alexander, time will stay the same. If you manage to keep your parents safe, time will be changed. Which is what we all want. Do you understand?" Julia spoke in a voice like the first time I'd met her. It was low, and made you feel you should respect her and trust her. Julia said each words slow, making it clear as to what she wanted.

1912? What happened then...? The year tugged on a small part of my mind but for some reason I couldn't place why the year was important. I was still trying to make sense of Julia's words--since when does she care about Alex and Mom?--when I started to feel sick.

Vampires aren't suppose to feel sick...

"Julia what--" Again, I didn't get the chance to finish my sentence. I doubled over in pain. My head felt like it was going to explode with pain, and my stomach was doing cartwheels. My lungs felt like they were about to burst and I couldn't breath. It wasn't a matter of _wanting _to breath--I suddenly _had _to breath.

I looked up at Julia, she was smiling slyly. My mind screamed at me to burn her to a crisp but I couldn't do it. It was like I no long had the power of fire. _Not good...wrong...somethings...wrong..._ My mind raced.

"What are you doing to her?!" I heard a familiar voice shout. I do not hear Julia's reply. My eyes black over, and I hear nothing more.

**~~~!!!!~~~ **

Opening my eyes slowly, didn't make a difference to my seeing stars. Stars? Since when do vampires see stars? I groaned when I tried to move my head. It was pounding just as hard as my heart. Wait...a heartbeat? Moving with caution, I placed my hand over where my heart was suppose to be. I couldn't help the gasp that escaped my lips when I felt it. A heartbeat. I had a heartbeat! I haven't had a beating heart in over a hundred years!

"Kat?" I knew that voice.

"Jasper?" My voice sounded off, and like it didn't belong to me.

"Yes. Are you alright?"

"Somethings wrong... I-I have a heartbeat." Saying the words out loud made it seem more real.

I sprang up from the soft bed--What happened to the ground of the woods?--I was lying in. My eyes blacked over again for a moment but soon I could see. Well, if you call what I was doing seeing. I couldn't see the dust in the air, or the thread the sheets on the bed were made of. I couldn't see anything like a vampire should!

I looked around the room. I'd never been here--where ever here was. There were bunk beds on either side of the room. Two human men slept on the beds across from me. There was hardly enough room to move, how could four people be in one room when I could hardly move when I was the only one up?

The fact that so many people were in room was quickly pushed aside when I saw Jasper. He was on the top bunk, above the bed I'd just rolled out of. I felt my eyes widen, just as Jasper's did when he saw me.  
He jumped down from the bed and stared at me in shock. "Your eyes...there blue..."

My eyes had been blue once, back when I was human. Jasper wasn't so normal himself. He seemed more relaxed then I've ever seen him before, and he's eyes had color to them too. Hazel eyes. They looked nice with his blond hair. He was far from his usual pale. His scars...they were gone.

I tore my eyes away from Jasper, and glanced down at myself. I was in a white dress that went all the way to the floor. I could feel uncomfortable shoes on my feet. Where they heels? I don't where heels, that's something Alice would have on, not me. I held my arm out in front of me and discovered I was just as non-pale as Jasper.  
What did this all mean? I had blue eyes, my skin isn't pale, I'm in heels and a floor length dress, my eye sight is terrible--compared to what it once was--and I had a heartbeat. I couldn't be... there wasn't any way that I was.

"Human." Jasper whispered, as if reading my mind. "We're human...."

"Impossible!" I exclaimed probably to loud. I glanced at the men sleeping across from Jasper and I, they didn't seem to have heard me. "Jasper, what's going on? Where are we?" I asked, lowing my voice.

Jasper didn't answer right away, he seemed to be staring at something behind me. When it was clear he wasn't going to answer me, I turned to see what he was staring at. My mouth fell open, and my eyes nearly popped out.

I was staring at the door to the room we were in. On the door, in black letters, were the words '**RMS Titanic**'.

* * *

a.n.: And that's it for now folks! Took me long enough didn't it? To long if you ask me.

Anyway, I'd like to say thank you to all my great reviewers, awesome friends who have helped me write this, all the wonderful people who added me to favorite author's, added TR to there favorite's/alerts etc...!! I couldn't have made it this far without any of you! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!

A Night To Remember Part Two Shall Be Named"**_A Lapse Into The Unsinkable_**"!

It shall be posted sometime soon--hopefully. Just keep an eye out for all of you who wish to read on! Goodbye, Good Day, Bye-bye, See Ya Later, Byes... and anything other parting greetings I've yet put up! =)

**REVIEW PLEASE!!**_  
_


	33. A Lapse Into the Unsinkable

Thank you all for the reviews asking about A Lapse Into the Unsinkable. I'm awfully sorry it's not up. It was posted once, a good few months back, but just kind of sat there. No reviews or anything. I figured no one was going to read it, so I took it down.

I've got multiple stories in progress right now. Updating doesn't come as easy as it once did. Only two chapters are ready and complete for A Lapse Into the Unsinkable and I think now wouldn't be a good time to post it.

Once at least two of my current stories are complete, then maybe I can re-post it. No promises though. Sorry.

~TwilightKristy~


End file.
